Mingling
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Our Favorite Sibling mingle in each other affairs. warning: slash, het, m for one ch. Ch. 15: Something impedes Charlie from talking to Colby?
1. The Incident

This is my first Numb3rs fic its slash dont like it dont read it.

Please R&R

* * *

Mingling

Chapter 1: The Incident

Colby sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the case they had been working on. He just couldn't stay focused with his heart's desire working so close to him. Colby threw his hands up in frustration and closed his eyes.

"Colby!" Colby turned around and saw Don at the door of the conference room. Colby got up and walked into the conference room. When he entered the room, he saw his best friend trying to help his crush of two years. Colby couldn't help but stare and feel a pang of jealously rise in him. Yet he made sure that he didn't let his emotions get the best of him, so he wouldn't give his secret away. What he didn't know was that someone had seen the longing look in his eyes.

_Great _Colby thought _Here we go again __Charlie's__ explaining something mathematical that I have no clue about. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's around helping us solve these cases but damn can he explain it in plain __English__. But I have to admit he looks really cute when he's trying to figure out an equation to help us solve the case. _Colby could hear David explaining how he played a part in the equation, Colby unknowingly frowned. _Man get a hold of yourself_ Colby thought _Stop being stupid…Argh…stop being jealous of your best friend_.

"Granger!" Don yelled causing Colby to jump.

"Huh..what," Colby responded shaking his thoughts.

"Let's go," David said clasping his shoulder.

In less than an hour they caught the suspects and were back at the office. Charlie had his back to the door pretending to be looking at his calculations. Meanwhile outside the conference room, the team was somewhat celebrating even though they had a "minor" complication.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and other agents were at the front of the warehouse. While David and Colby each perimeter the back of the warehouse. Don had given the signal to enter the warehouse. Colby was entering through the back, with his gun out and cautiously looking around. With all the commotion, Colby never heard someone come behind him and before he knew it everything went black. Just when Don and David thought everything was over things turned for the worst.

"Agent Eppes," Jordan Pike, the second in command of the operation they just busted, yelled. "I would be careful with your next move." Pike came out.

Megan and Charlie stayed in the office, watching everything unfold. Megan gasped and Charlie's heart nearly stopped. There on the screen stood Colby with a gun to his head. Don, David and the others agents there had their weapons out.

"Pike don't be stu…."Colby started but was cut off as Pike applied more pressure.

"Shut up!"

"Don just shoot his ass," Colby yelled and winced as Pike moved the gun to his neck.

"No Colby we'r…" Don started his gun up and pointing it at Pike. This confrontation went on for a while everyone was yelling.

"Just do it!" Colby yelled.

"No we…" Don and David said.

"Shut…" before Pike could finish a shot was heard.

Colby shut his eyes thinking his life was over.

"No!" Don and David yelled, as Megan and Charlie did the same at the office. Charlie unconsciously fell to the floor, believing that his hidden love had just been killed. Everyone held their breath, Colby slowly opened his eyes realizing that he still could hear, feel, and breath. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Don and David hovering above him.

Megan gasped again and looked at Charlie. "Charlie…Charlie he's ok, he's ok," she shook his shoulder. Charlie opened his eyes and looked at the scene and saw Colby on the floor with David and Don standing above him.

-----------------------------------------End of Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

Now Charlie tried really hard to get control of his emotions. _I almost lost him_. Charlie thought as he felt the tears tugging his eyes. _I_ _know I should tell him but I can't. Damn it why can't I._ Charlie was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open nor the footsteps that followed.

While everyone was outside, Colby noticed that Charlie hadn't come out of the conference room, so he decided to go check on him.

Colby was right behind Charlie, and Colby was surprised that Charlie hadn't noticed his presence in the room. Colby reached over and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, Charlie jumped a bit.

"Charlie?" Colby asked concern clear in his voice, Charlie's eyes widen recognizing the voice

_O my God he's right here_ Charlie thought.

"Are you…" Colby started but was cut off as Charlie wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "Ok?" Colby finished a bit confuse but he couldn't deny he loved having Charlie so close to him. _He's…He's…hugging me_ Colby thought.

Charlie's mind hadn't been working properly and on impulse he hugged Colby. _O my I'm hugging Colby. I can't believe it._ When Charlie's brain finally processed what he was doing, he quickly let go. Colby tried to hide the fact that he hated and didn't want to let go of Charlie.

_What do I tell him…__Think Charlie __think make up something._ "Sorry," Charlie said looking down a bit.

"For what?" Colby asked tilting his head a bit.

"About what just…"Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh..yea don't worry," Colby cut in trying to hide his emotions.

" I just thought you were Don," Charlie lied as he looked at Colby.

"Oh" was all that Colby managed to say as he felt a pang in his heart. They stayed silent for a while. _Damn you're so stupid Colby why…what in your right mind made you think…no believe that he would like you or even roll the way you do. _

_Whew…that was close I just hope he bought __that. _

The silence was broken when Colby said that they should go back to the others. Charlie nodded in agreement. As they headed out the door, they both silently prayed that no one had seen the incident. Little did they know that a certain spiky haired agent saw the whole thing and he smiled slightly to himself.

* * *

Please leave a review once again this is a slash fic. 


	2. Confirmatin and a bit of Help

so what do yall think so far

slash dont like dont read it Colby/Charlie

* * *

Chapter 2: Confirmation and a bit of Help

Don sat at his desk filing out papers, when he sighed and laid his head down a bit a few seconds later he lifted his head and scanned the office, his eyes fell upon the ex-military agent. Don chuckled a bit as remembered the exchange between Colby and his little brother. Don had always suspected that Charlie wasn't as straight as an arrow as others tended to believe. Over the years he had seen the glances and looks that Colby and Charlie gave each other, when they thought the other wasn't looking. Don just wanted to his little brother happy at all cost. Don did not mind if Charlie did roll that way. He and Charlie were raised to be considerate, non judgmental of others and to accept others for who they are. Now Don was determined to play matchmaker for his little brother, yet he had to be hundred percent sure that his suspicions were correct. So he went to talk to the only agent that they trusted with their secrets.

"Hey Megan, can I talk to you," Don asked as he found the one he was looking for.

"Yea sure what about." She asked getting up.

"Ummm….not here," Don said looking around, "somewhere private like the conference room." He motioned with his hand. Megan nodded and walked with him into the conference room. As Don closed the door, Megan turned around.

"So what's up Don?" she asked.

"Ok here's the thing. I know that we all tell you things that others don't know about us…" Don looked over at her.

"uhhuh yea so," she said confused.

"Ok you see I don't know how to ask you this or whatever…" Don was pacing back and forth.

"Don what is it," she yelled a bit eager and annoyed.

"Okay…Okay.. Does my brother like Colby and vice versa," Don asked as he stopped pacing and looked at Megan, who was taken aback.

"Um…well Don why are you asking me this?"

"Because I know you know, I saw my bro hug Colby a few days ago and Colby didn't seem too eager to let go. Plus I'm planning to be the matchmaker," Don said with a sly smile. "But I want to be…"

"Wait hold on," Megan stood up from the table she was leaning on. "you're telling me that you want to hook up Charlie, your little brother with a guy and Colby at that ," Megan said in one breath.

"Well yea basically," Don said sheepishly.

"Well I never thought…" Megan sighed.

" I know I know but I just want to see my lil' bro happy. Besides I absolutely have no problem with it, if my bro was really gay. Megan please does he…do they…"

Megan sighed. "Ok I'll tell you but on one condition," Megan stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure what is it?" Don asked eagerly.

" That I help be matchmaker," Megan smiled.

Don jumped up slightly and pumped a fist into the air. " I knew it I knew it," Megan laughed at the sight of her boss. " Deal Megan. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Ok so is that a yes on both sides or just one?" Don asked.

Megan rolled her eyes. "It's a yes on both sides. Men for being our boss you sure are clueless," Megan teased.

"Hey hey now I'm not all the time. Just when I feel like it." Don joked.

"Yea…yea sure," Megan said. "Ok…so when are we gonna execute the plan."

" Soon hopefully," Don said as Colby opened the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Ummm….nothing," Megan and Don said at the same time looking a bit nervous.

"Why would….would anything be up," Don said trying to act cool as he looked at Megan. Colby raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"Yea so Megan we'll talk about that situation later,"

"Uhh…yea.." Megan said acting cool.

"Do I really want to know." Colby stated holding his hand up. Megan just shrugged as Don walked out. Don was walking down the hall when he bumped into David.

" O hey David,"

" Hey Don what's up?" David asked hoping to pry out out of his boss the reason he had asked to talk to Megan.

"Nothing," Don said shrugging.

"Uh…huh.. I don't buy it," David said but was cut off.

"Listen Don are you and Meg…" David started.

"Argh no not that what…" Don stammered shifting his weight. " Think that, No she Larry No"

David laughed figuring our what really was going on as Don unconciously looked at Colby's desk. "Don this have anything to do with…," Don looked at David. "Let's see I don't wild guess but the fact that Colby likes Charlie." Don's face said it all and David laughed.

"Wait so you knew too. How come I'm always the last to find out anything." Don somewhat yelled.

"Don chill, I just suspected it but you just confirmed it. And he is my best friend. The only thing is I don't know if…"

"Yes my brother likes Colby," Don told David before David could finish. David just shook his head and smiled.

"So boss what's the plan?" Don tilted his head and looked at David. Megan had walked up at that time.

" So Don about that," She said looking from David to Don. Before Don could answer David looked at Megan then to Don.

"So what's the plan guys?" David asked clasping his hands together. Megan was about to repeat herself when David had cut in and she looked at him.

"You mean…you want to…?" Megan looked at David.

"Yea I don't see why not", David added.

"Great, now we can make plans without being suspicous," Don said. "Ok here's what I was thinking…." They all huddled together to hear. " So what do you guys think?" Don asked.

"Sounds good," Megan and David said as Colby started to walk there.

"Incoming…" David said looking at Colby, then to Megan and Don.

"So deal guys?" Don asked as Colby came closer.

"Yea deal," David said as Megan nodded in agreement.

"Deal…deal about what?" Colby asked reading the others.

David, Don and Megan looked at each other.

"O just that I can beat Don at baseball!" David said looking at Colby then at Don and Megan who each gave him a look.

Colby just looked at them. "Uh…huh"

* * *

So what did Don, Megan and David agree to do, will it work? 


	3. What Hurts the Most

Now this chapter is not of the plan but rather Charlie's thoughts

Song is by Rascal Flatts after reading please read comment at the end I would like to know what yall think

* * *

Chapter 3: What Hurts the Most

It had been a week since the incident occurred, Charlie was at home on his laptop and listening to the radio. Since the "incident", Charlie had tried to avoid going to the FBI offices.

_Nice going Einstein_ Charlie thought as he leaned his head on the wall. _You almost blew it_ Charlie sighed as a song came on.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house **

**That don't bother me **

**I can take a few tears no and then and just let 'em out **

**I'm not afraid to cry every ****once and awhile **

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets**

**There are days every ****now and again I'm pretend I'm ok**

**But that's not what gets me **

**What hurts the most is being so close **

**And having so much to say and watching you walk away**

**And never knowin' what could've been **

**And not seeing that lovin' you is what I was trying to do **

As the song continued Charlie turned up the volume. Flashbacks of the week before passed through Charlie's mind .

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go **

**But I'm doin it **

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends **

**And I'm alone **

**Still harder getting' up gettin' dressed livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words **

**That I saved in my heart that I felt unspoken**

Charlie sighed as he looked at the celing, as he tried to keep the tears from coming. Colby's face and smile kept popping up in his head.

**What hurts the Most is being so close **

**And having so much to say and watching you walk away **

**And never knowin' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do **

**O o o hey yea**

Unknowingly a few tears escaped and ran down Charle's face.

**What hurts the most was being so close **

**And having so much to say and watching you walk away **

**And never knowing what could've been **

**And not seein' that lovin' you is what I was trying to do **

**A****nd not seeing that loving you that's**** what I was trying to do **

Charlie sighed as more silent tears came flowing down. _This could have been me, I almost losthim last week. What would happen if I did could I…more tears escaped. Could I live knowing that he didn't know, would I live my life in regret? Better question could I live without him in my life._This thought did it for Charlie; he broke down crying_. I can't go on with this I have to tell…I will tell him but how and where?_

_So many questions were going through his head but one thing was certain his hidden love would not stay hidden for long._

Meanwhile a pair of bright green eyes looked out at the stars and had been listening to the same song_. What hurts the most,_Colby thought_. That and the way you look at her_ Colby closed his eyes

* * *

Please review, So how is so far I need help with chapter 4 should I bring Amita into this and help try to bring Colby and Charlie together or not? That's what I'm debating, please tell me what yall think 


	4. A Twist is Revealed

disclaimer" I own numb3rs if I did Colby would get more screen time and Amita really wouldn't be in the story line at all

this chapter maybe a bit confusing, I wanted to add more to it orginally everything before the flashback was just suppose to it

anyways hope yall like it

pairings: colby/charlie and surprise( didnt intend for the suprise pairning to happen it just did)

* * *

Chapter 4: A Twist is revealed

It had been a few days since Don decided to play matchmaker and so far the plan seemed to be ok. Don and the team were working on a case while Charlie was in his office working on some papers. Don, Megan, and David had agreed that the coming up weekend, they were going to execute their plan. Due to the fact that Alan was going out of town therefore their plan could go accordingly.

Amita walked into Charlie's office. Charlie was so caught up in his work that he didn't notice her walk in.

"Hey Charlie," she said walking over to his desk. Charlie didn't look up his thoughts on a certain green eyed agent. Amita shook her head somewhat suspecting what was on Charlie's mind. _When his going to come out and tell him__. Man men who understands them. _Amita sighed thinking. "Charlie….Charlie…," still no response from the curly haired professor. "Charles!" she yelled dropping a book on the floor.

"Uhuh…what," Charlie jumped up and papers went flying all around. Amita couldn't help but laugh. "O hey Amita," Charlie said regaining his thoughts and started picking up the papers.

"So how is your grading going?"

"Uh…ok I guess," Charlie looked up at the clock, his eyes widen.

"Charlie are you ok?" Amita asked as Charlie hastily began picking up his papers.

"Don and the team are coming over for dinner and since my dad is not home he usually does the cooking…" Charlie rambled as he continued to gather his things. Amita looked a bit confused but then recalled a conversation she had with Larry, in which Megan had let something slip. This _must be what Larry was talking about, Don planning team_ _Charlie Colby_ . Amita thought, she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Charlie asking her something.

"Uhuh..What sorry Charlie I spaced out a bit," she said shaking her head.

"I asked if you wanted to join us," Charlie said looking at her.

"Uh yea are you sure it's okay with Don?" Amita asked.

"I don't see why not," Charlie said putting his bad over his shoulder and started to head for the door. Before he stepped outside the office he turned to face her. " So see you around 7:30 then."

Amita nodded and watched as Charlie walked away. When she knew the coast was clear, she grabbed her phone and dialed Don's number.

"Eppes," Don said answering his phone.

"Hey Don its Amita,"

Don was confused why was she calling him. "Is everything ok…did anything happen to Charlie."

"No nothing happened to him, as for the first question yes and no,"

Don made a face. "Um…I'm not sure I follow."

"Don, Charlie invited me to dinner…" Amita started.

"Uh ok what does.."

"For tonight your house with the team.." she added before he could finish, Don's face dropped.

"Umm…well I don't know if…"

"Don before you say anything I just wanted to let you know I'm in.."

If Don wasn't confused before he definitely was now.

"Don…Don.. Don are you still there?" Amita asked.

"Uh..Yea wait let me get this…how did you…when…why" Don asked confused as hell, Amita laughed at Don's confusion.

"Let's just say I have my ways," Amita said in a voice that sent a shiver down Don's spine.

"Hum…Larry," Don said trying to act cool.

"Uh yea well," Amita responded seeing that it was futile to try to come up with something else.

"But I thought…don't you…you know like my brother." Don asked trying to figure out what exactly was going on in Amita's head.

"Well…," Amita said unsure of how she was going to explain to it to him. "Well I figured it was more of lust than love." She sighed hoping Don would get it.

"Um…uh..Ok. Look I really don't…wait how do you plan on…" Don said trying to keep from having to say anything about the plan due to the fact that Colby walked in. On the other end of the phone, Amita heard the door open.

"Hey Don," Colby said walking by to get a cup of coffee as Don nodded in recognition.

"Well I was thinking I could maybe stay there for like thirty minutes make sure they actual interact with each other than by I don't know eightish you can call me but of course I'll say it's the office and leave. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Well yea that sounds great besides I think that it will with…" Don suddenly stopped remembering that Colby was there.

"With what," Amita asked the anticipation was killing her. She could hear Don ruffling thorough papers; she guessed that Don was stalling until Colby left.

_Agh come on __Granger_ they both thought in frustration. Finally Colby finished his cup of coffee, signaled to Don that he was heading out, and Don just nodded. Amita waited to hear the door shut.

"Okay Don it will work with..?" Amita asked.

"Never mind Megan had this idea about…that somehow accidently let it slip by some kind of questions, I don't really know." Don said in one breath.

"Did she sound like Larry when she was describing the idea…"Amita paused.

Don was silent for a couple of seconds. "As a matter of fact she did," Don and Amita both laughed; they fell silent for a moment both lost in thought.

_Can I really tell him why or how I realized that it wasn't his brother I really wanted_. Amita thought.

-----------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

It was a Friday night and Amita was sitting down at the table in a very elegant restaurant the ever so favorite curly haired professor. Amita was partially paying attention to what Charlie was saying noticing and taking into account that everything Charlie was saying seemed to involve a certain green eyed agent. Amita sighed thinking, _Charlie is a great guy. He's smart sweet and really cute but why can't I seem to really g__rasp liking him. Has__ everything I've been doing for the past two years just been an infatuation__ or am I…_ Amita was abruptly torn away from her thoughts as she heard Charlie calling her.

"O huh what sorry dazed off a bit," Amita shook her head. "What were you saying?"

Charlie smirked then sighed, he reclined on the chair he was sitting on, and clasped his hands together. "Amita answer me truthfully," he said looking at her and saw the look of confusion. "Exactly what are we and where do we stand?" he asked.

"Umm…I don't think I follow," Amita said coolly meanwhile her mind was saying, Shit_ the moment of truth has arrived._

Charlie sighed, "O I think you know what I mean," he said looking at her.

Amita sighed, "Well we work well together, we get along great, uherm… we have the love of this field, we're really great friends…" Amita looked at Charlie, who had a smirk on his lips.

"But we don't fit romantically," Charlie interrupted.

"Uhhmm…. Yea," Amita said hesitantly as she looked at him and was relieved to see him smiling.

"Good because I didn't want to be the only who felt that," Charlie said as Amita let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. " I guess we were so caught up in everyone telling us that we should date, that we confused what we actually were." Charlie said.

Amita was in shock, Charlie had just spoken in words and out loud what had been nagging at her, slowly she smiled.

-------------------------------------End of Flashback--------------------------------------------

"Amita….Amita," Don said snapping Amita from her thoughts.

"Huh…yea sorry got side tracked," she said shaking her head.

Don laughed. "It's okay it happens to the best of us." Amita giggled. "So you're going to make sure they talk." Don said.

"Ummm…yea..Hey wait…" Amita said suddenly thinking.

"Yea," Don asked.

"Ummm…how about you actually go also," Amita said with a smirk. _Hey if I'm going to help __hook__ them up I'm going to take full advantage of it._ Amita thought.

"Why?" Don asked a bit confused.

"Let's just say that a bit of hell will be raised at Casa Eppes," Amita said.

"Okay," Don said slowly. _What is she planning? _He thought

* * *

Please R&R very apperciated

like I said before I didnt plan on making the second paring happen its just happen

next chapter hopefully the plan is finally executed


	5. A Bet is Made

a/n: i dont own anything this chapter deals more with megan and david than with the others

its not my best sorry guys plz r&r

* * *

Chapter 5: A Bet is Made

After Don hung up with Amita, he decided to call it a day and told everyone that we would see them at Casa Eppes. They all nodded yet one agent was in another dimension, lost in thought. Everyone smiled knowing where or more like who the agent was thinking about; David and Megan walked up to Don.

"So everything is set," David asked rubbing his hand together and making sure that the ex-military agent wasn't in hearing range.

"Yea you guys come early then make an excuse to leave," Don said as they nodded.

"Got it," David said as he and Megan started to turn around; when Don suddenly remembered and hit his forehead.

"Oo…almost forgot Amita's going to be there," he said looking at them. Megan and David were taken aback by the news.

"Ummm…Don won't that mess up the plan?" Megan asked.

"Nope," Don said smiling; this made David and Megan even more confused.

"Wait how can her being there not mess…", Before Megan could finished Don interrupted.

"She's going to help," Don piped up rocking on his heels.

"Hold up…hold up you're saying Charlie's girlfriend," Megan added air quotes to emphasize girlfriend. "Is actually going to help hook up your brother with someone else," Megan nearly yelled but lowered her tone as she saw David and Don signaling her to lower her voice. "Tell me how she…"

"I have no clue how, but she's determined to," Don said smiling like a school boy. David and Megan exchanged looks.

"Who's determined?" Don, David, and Megan eyes widen at the sound of Colby's voice.

"Ummm…Amita she's determined to see how Charlie and I interact at dinner," Don said from the top of his head. Megan glanced over at David, who glanced back.

"But hasn't she…" Colby started as Don made a face.

"Not without our dad around," Don quickly added hoping to cover his lie.

Colby shrugged as he turned around to head back to his desk, when it donned on him.

"Uhum…so does that mean she's going," Colby said trying to hide his disappointment at the fact that his rival was going to be there. Whilst his voice was collected, his green, puppy dog eyes gave him away. Don shook his head as he gave a sideward glance at Megan and David, who looked from Don to Colby.

"Uh…yea so wee you guys there I have to go help Charlie prepare dinner."

David was about to strike with his sarcastic wits when Don held up his hand. "I know how and I'm perfectly capable of cooking Agent Sinclair," he said as he mocked glared David.

"What I wasn't even going to say anything," David said throwing his hands up in innocence.

"Sure Sure," Don said shrugging on his jacket. "see you guys at 7:30 or so." With that Don headed out, Megan and David laughed at how their boss was acting. Megan signaled David to lean in.

"I'm going on a wild limb here, but does Don seem a bit overjoyed that Amita wants to help."

David thought about it for a bit. "It seemed like it didn't it. So how do you think she's going to help," David asked.

"Well coming from a female's perspective, I think she'll used all the powers that we have over men,"

"So jealousy is the main play," David asked looking at Megan with his hand under his chin.

"Yea pretty much," Megan said.

"You know what; if she does I'll stay and see the Smack down go down at the Eppes home." David said playfully.

Megan laughed as she somewhat newgied (not sure if that how you spell it) David's bald head. The laughing subdued when Colby walked up.

"Hey guys if you don't need anything I think I'll head out." He said looking at them as they both shook their heads. They kept their eyes on Colby until he reached the elevators.

"How much do you want to bet that we'll mingle more than once tonight," Mega said with a smirk.

David looked at her. "No you don't think…,"David looked at her puzzled. "Nah Don, Amita that way really…," he questioned.

Megan just smiled smugly. " Come on David it fits. Don seemed really excited and Amita helping…" she pointed out.

"Yea but she could just…"

"Jeez David honestly think. Don and Amita seem to have a bit more spark than Amita and Charlie." Megan reclined back on her chair as she looked at David contemplating.

"Well now…" David shifted his weight and put his leg on his knee, "that I think about it. They do seem to click, so who do you think will crack first?"

"Charlie and Colby without a doubt but Charlie is going to course Amita into telling Don," Megan said smugly.

" I don't think so on Don and Amita," David said looking at Megan.

"Oh really," she said crossing his arms.

"Uh yea really," David said mocking Megan.

"Okay genius I'll be you twenty bucks and five beers that it'll happen that way," she said looking defiantly at David.

"I'll take that bet," David leaned and extened his hand. Megan was about to shake David hand when he retracted it. " But Ms. Know-it-all, Don will just tell Amita."

"You're on Sinclair."

This time Megan retreated before shaking David hand. David gave her a what now look.

"Let's make it official," she said bringing her hand up to her mouth and spitting in it. "Spit shake."

"Reeves…Reeves," David said in mock disappointment shaking his head. He did the same as Megan had.

"What," Megan asked after the shake.

"You are trying to hard to be one of they guys," David said flinching. Megan had gotten up from her chair was squeezing his shoulders really hard.

"Shut up Sinclair. You know I can kick your ass," she said digging her nails into his shoulders more.

"Agh.. okay…okay… uncle," David said swinging his arms trying to get Megan off him.

"What was that Sinclair," Megan said applying more pressure.

"Uncle, mercy, whatever just let go," David stammered.

Megan retreated back to her chair smirking.

"Dang Reeves you're going to be me in trouble. I wonder how Larry keeps you in control?"

"Well he does most the time except when I make him loose control along with me," Megan said with a smirk and a hint of lust, you could say, in her voice.

David was drinking his water when Megan finished her sentence; he ended up spitting out his water over his desk and coughing. "Ugh…ewww…way too much info Megan," David said with a mock look of disgust.

"What," Megan asked acting innocent. David just gave her look and they were laughing again.

* * *

i know it has nothing really to do with it but I was like they would make bets on things so I was like what the heck.

Orginally this was suppose to go with the plans and everything but the chapter would have been to long.

The next chapter will be up soon


	6. At last Plans are Executed

an: i dont own numb3rs if I did Colby would be on more often,Im not sure how well this chapter came out I was bit iffy about the ending hope yall like it. By the way I just recently rewatched the ep of "breaking point" loved it certain scenes are what inspired me with the Colby and Amita argument. plusIhave another ideafor a fic based on the epwhichI hope to write soon. plz r&r I hope that they are not too much out of character.

thoughts are in italics 

* * *

Chapter 6: At last Plans are executed

Meanwhile back at the Eppes' home, Charlie was getting everything ready for dinner, while his mind was else where. Don walked into kitchen and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his brother.

"Shit!" Charlie yelled as he dropped a plate. He looked up and saw Don standing there. "Mind giving me a hand," Charlie said annoyance clear in his voice. This made Don laugh even more. Charlie's hair was a complete mess and he had food smudges on his face. When they completely cleaned up the mess Charlie made; they had continued cooking. Don was cutting some tomatoes when he casually asked Charlie. 

"So when were you going to tell me that Amita was coming?" 

Charlie shuddered thinking he was in trouble. "Uh…yea," Charlie said running his hand through his hair. "About that…I was going to tell you…hope you're not mad." Charlie looked up at up at Don and was a bit surprised to see his brother smiling.

"Why would I be mad?"

Charlie shrugged. 

"You know Chuck I think it's great she's coming," Don said draping an arm around his younger brother. Charlie looked over at his brother. 

"Ummm…Don you feeling okay," Charlie said putting his hand on Don's forehead. 

"Yea I'm fine," he said leaning back slightly and swatting Charlie's hand away. "I'm just happy," Don said grinning. 

Charlie eyed his brother. "Uh huh sure." He turned to wash his hands. _And this has nothing to do with your crush on Amita._

"Hmm…what was that buddy," Don asked as he continued cutting the ingredients. Charlie's face dropped realizing he accidentally voiced his thoughts. 

"Uh…nothing," Charlie said turning on the stove. _Maybe it's time I mingle in my bro's affairs_. Charlie smirked as he finished his thoughts. 

When Don and Charlie finished cooking, it was seven and Amita was the first to arrive five minutes later.

"Hey Amita," they both said as she entered. 

"Hey guys it smells nice," Amita said smiling. 

"Well hey you know we have to keep up with the old man," Don said with a smirk. 

"I bet," Amita said walking over to him. 

"Hey guys you mind, I have to take a shower real quick…" Charlie said looking from his brother to Amita. 

"So that was the other smell," Amita teased making a face.

"Ha ha funny," Charlie said with a mock smile. 

"Go Charlie before everyone gets here," Don said waving Charlie upstairs. With that Charlie headed up the stairs, Don and Amita were silent until they heard the water running. 

"Okay so how do you plan on," Don asked looking Amita. She was slightly taken aback by Don's eagerness. 

"Whoa Don chill." Amita said using her hand motions. 

"I'm sorry I just want…"

"First off what do Megan and David do in the plan," Amita asked tilting her head. Don was a bit surprised by her question and tone.

"Well they're here to make sure that things start off well and…," Don said as Amita just nodded. "Stop beating around the bush. How do you plan on…"

"Don the plan is for me to know and for you to figure out," Amita said with a smirk.

" Is that a challenge," Don asked with a sly smile.

"Take it as you want," Amita said raising her hands in innocence and shrugging. 

Don just shook his head and laughed. Suddenly Amita hit Don playfully on the arm. 

"What the Am…," Before Don could finish Amita had pulled him over to her side and realized why she punched him. He saw Colby walking in the door. 

"Just go with it," Amita whispered in his ear. Don just nodded, trying to suppress the moan that Amita's closeness caused. 

"You're one weird woman," Don said wrapping a finger around a strand of her hair. Amita blushed as Don smiled. Colby was inside the house and was a bit taken aback by how Don and Amita were acting; Colby cleared his throat. Amita and Don acted like they didn't know Colby was there until he had cleared his throat. 

"Oh hey Colby," Don said as Amita turned around and Colby gave a nod.

"Hello Colby I didn't expect you here," Amita said in tone neither Colby nor Don could interpret.

Don just looked from the two wondering just how extreme Amita's plan was going to be.

"Who didn't you expect to see," Charlie said coming down the stairs while he put his shirt on. 

Don, Amita and Colby had looked up at the sound of Charlie's voice. Colby swallowed his emotions as he saw Charlie walking down the stairs. Amita being as observant as always nudged Don. Don was about to say something when he saw Amita glance at Colby and Charlie. Don tried not to laugh at the sight. There in the middle stood Colby gawking at Charlie and Charlie doing the same. 

Colby was wearing a black, button down dress shirt, that clung to perfectly to him and jeans that clung to his hips and showed off that ass of his. 

_Damn!_ Charlie thought trying not to let a certain part of his anatomy get too excited. 

"As I was saying Charlie," Amita said cutting in. "I didn't expect Colby here…" 

"And why not," Charlie asked managing to tear his eyes off Colby. 

"Does it really matter," Don cut in, "the point is he's here right, Colby," Don stated looking over at his teammate and friend. 

"Uh…hum…yea," Colby said. As much and as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off Charlie. In his eyes, Charlie looked amazing. His hair was slightly damp, he had black, hip-hugging jeans, a white undershirt, and a navy blue dress shirt over, which he was slowly buttoning up. Colby, discreetly as possible, glanced at Charlie, following Charlie's hands. _Man if only those hands were_…Just the thought of Charlie's hand roaming his body was enough to make him hard. Colby shook his emotions and tried to "cool" down. 

Don and Amita exchanged glances and smiled. Colby turned to in time to see this exchange. Is she flirting with Don her boyfriend's brother. Colby was brought out of his thoughts by a knock. 

Charlie and Colby greeted Megan and David as Amita and Don set up the table. As they did this chore, Amita seized every chance she got to flirt with Don. At one point, they both set an eating utensil and brushed hands; the electricity that shot through them was intense. Amita couldn't help but to put her hand on top of Don's. They turned and looked at each other for what felt like eternity. Neither saw the four pair of eyes that stared at them in the doorway. Colby turned to see Charlie but couldn't read his expression. Charlie tried really hard not to smile as he felt Colby's eyes on him. Megan gave David a look, to which he shook his head and chuckled as she laughed. Megan's laughter had snapped everyone back to reality, Amita and Don quickly let go of each other. 

"Hey I thought we were here to eat grub not handsies," David said in his usual sarcastic tone. 

" Funny David," Amita said in mock annoyance as she walked over to Charlie and slightly ran her hand down his arm. Megan and David seemed to catch on to what Amita's plan was. Charlie was acting like himself; Megan turned to look at Colby and saw him glaring at Amita. She nudged David, and tilted her head towards Colby. David quickly glanced and saw Colby's face. 

Meanwhile, Amita and Charlie were talking, she kept on giggling and hitting him playfully. 

_If she hurts Charlie in anyway, I will make sure she pays_. Colby thought watching his crush and rival talk. 

Don came out of the kitchen with the food, and everyone took a seat. Don sat at one end of the table with Charlie to his right and Amita to his left. Colby was somewhat forced to sit next to Charlie not the he was complaining. David sat next to Amita and Megan took the last seat at the other end. Soon plates and dishes were being passed around, halfway through dinner David asked. 

"Who cooked this?" 

"Well it was both us," Don said. 

"It's awesome," David stated with a mouthful. 

"David didn't they teach you to never eat with your mouthful," Megan said in a mother's tone. 

"Sorry mother," David teased as Megan glared at him, and everyone laughed. 

"Aren't I the luckiest I can get cooked by these two," Amita said hitting Don. "Anyways how are things at work guys?" Amita looked at everyone at the table. 

"It's been kind of slow since the Pike incident," Don said as Charlie's eyes widen. Everyone noticed Charlie's reaction expect Colby.

"Incident what incident Charlie how come….," Amita started but was cut off by Colby.

"I'm sure the Pike incident wouldn't interest you, and Charlie may have been to busy to tell you," he said with annoyance and jealously clear in his voice. 

Everyone looked at each other. _Damn_. David thought as he looked at Megan then to Colby. Amita tried and somehow managed to look a bit offended. 

"I'm sure I can make that choice for myself thank you very much Colby." 

They sat and glared at each other until Don cleared his throat.

"It must have slipped my mind," Charlie said quickly.

"Well the Pike incident, as we call it, is where we could have and almost lost Colby," Don said. 

Amita gasped and Colby couldn't help but roll his eyes. " Well I'm glad things worked out," Amita said ignoring Colby's gestures. " Other than that what's new," she asked. She looked around at everyone and saw they all shook their head. Yet she missed the sly smile Charlie had on his face. 

" So…umm…Don how are things with Liz?" He asked taking a bite of his chicken. Charlie looked up at the sound of a fork clattering on a plate and a sputter. 

" You okay Amita," David asked quickly as he patted Amita on the back and glanced at Megan.

" Uh…yea thanks the drink went down the wrong tube," she explained as she somewhat glared at Don. Charlie mentally laughed at the sight of Don's and Amita's expression. 

"Ummm…well Liz and I officially called it quits about a month ago." 

Amita had to fight the urge to jump and yell yes. _Oh thank heavens,_ she thought.

_She seems a bit too happy about the news_. Colby thought a he felt his anger rise. _And Charlie acts like nothing. He deserves better than that…well than her_. 

Colby couldn't get his mind past the sitting arrangements. "Amita," he said a bit hostile, " why is it that you're not sitting by Charlie?" 

Amita and Don eyed each other and thought, _Shit._

"Well I…," Amita tried to think of something. 

"You see Colby since I've known Amita. She has had this superstition, you could say, about sitting to the left of the head table or the eldest male," Charlie quickly lied as Colby slowly nodded. 

"Yea I never really acknowledged it," Amita said. Whew that was close.

As dinner ended, Don glanced over at Megan and nodded; she then nudged David and nodded. 

"Hey Don what time is it?"

"It's about 8:30, why," Don asked getting up.

"Damn I forgot I promised a friend to move something," David said coolly.

"That reminds me I have to go too," Megan added. 

"Really why," Colby asked looking at Megan. 

"Well I have to do something Granger," she said in tone they were all too familiar with. 

"Okay… okay just asking sheesh," Colby said holding up his hands up. 

" O that's too bad. You sure you guys can't stay and see how bad Charlie is at Scrabble." 

"What I am not," Charlie yelled in his defense. 

"Yea we're sure," Megan said looking at David then at her boss.

David picked up his plate, " We'll just help you guys clean up before we leave."

"Ok thanks Charlie come on," Don said picking up his stuff. "Amita can you and Colby set up the game?" 

Amita nodded as Colby groaned to himself. Charlie, Don, Megan, and David were in the kitchen cleaning, while Amita and Colby set up the game. 

_Ok here's my chance to raise a little hell_. Amita thought. "Colby have I done something to offend you?" 

Colby stopped what he was doing. "No," he answered with his back to her. 

"Then why are you so hostile towards me," Amita asked in an annoyed tone. She could see that Colby was trying to control his anger. " Tell me Granger why," she spat. 

"You really want to know why," Colby spat turning to face her. 

"Yea I do," she stated folding her arms across her chest and voice rising. 

"Because you're acting like a fucking skank," Colby yelled. 

" And how am I…,"

Before Amita could finish Colby cut in, "You claim to be Charlie's girlfriend yet you have your hands all of another guy and his brother at that." Colby felt all his frustration and angers come out.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, David and Megan were putting up the plates and Don and Charlie were washing the other dishes. 

"I wonder how far Amita's goes cause man so far its…," David whispered to Megan. 

"Yea I know ," she replied.

"And why does that bother you so much, Granger." They heard Amita yelling. 

"It does," Colby yelled back. 

"Why should you care!"

"What is going on," Charlie asked as he and the others stopped what they were doing and proceed to walk out to the living room.

" Because Charlie deserves better…" Colby spat. 

"How dare you…what…," Amita started to retaliate but was interrupted. 

"I'm in love with Charlie and," Colby yelled as the others walked out. 

Charlie's heart nearly stopped at these words. "What did you just say Colby," Charlie cut in before Colby could finish wanting to confirm what he heard. 

Colby and Amita turned to see Megan, Charlie, Don and David standing a few feet from them.

_Shit_, Colby thought. _Nice going Granger._

Finally the truth comes out, was the general thought from the other three in the room. 

"What did you just say Colby," Charlie repeated as he approached Colby. 

"Umm… listen Charlie I…," Colby couldn't think of what to say as Charlie kept walking towards him. " I didn't…come out.." Charlie stopped right in front him. 

" Did I hear correctly, did you just say you are in love with me?"

"Well I… I…didn't. You don't have…," Colby's rambling was stopped as Charlie grabbed his shirt. 

"Colby Michael Granger," he said grabbing Colby's shirt.

"Char…what are..," He looked down at Charlie's hands. 

"Just shut up."

Charlie pulled Colby and kissed him. All thoughts fled Colby as Charlie's lips met his. When the need for air became to much they reluctantly pulled away. 

"I love you too," Charlie said breathlessly as Colby smiled. 

"It's about time you two," Megan said. 

Charlie and Colby turned remembering their audience; Amita walked over to Don and high fived him. 

"Worked like a charm," Amita said smugly, leaning against the wall Don was at. Amita had to keep from laughing at everyone's expression. 

"What so this was…," Don said leaning a bit over Amita.

"Told ya Sinclair," Megan said and David just laughed. 

"Wait someone please tell us what's goin…,"Colby said as everyone turned to see Charlie and Colby somewhat hand in hand. 

"Wait Megan you know what she was going to…,"Don said pointing to Amita. 

"No but I guessed." 

"Whoa hold up guys you mean to tell me that you all," Colby said pointing to everyone, "planned this." 

There were so many questions running thorough their heads but Charlie figured they could wait. Now he had to get some payback. 

"Hey Amita, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Don," Charlie stated sheepishly.

Amita and Don both straightened up. "Ummm… no why do you ask Charlie," Amita asked a bit nervously; not daring to look at Don.

"Are you sure," he asked putting his hands on his hips. "What about you Don," Charlie turned to his brother, with a look that Don knew to well. 

Don was about to shake his head when he saw the look on his baby brother's face and sighed. Don pushed himself slightly off the doorframe and looked at Amita. 

"Listen Amita I was…well..ummm…I never..thinking," Don started to fumble through his words. 

"uh…huh..," Amita said trying not to get her hopes up. 

"Argh for Pete's sake Don," Charlie yelled.

"Shush I'm trying to get this right Chuck," Don shot back giving Charlie a look. 

"How many times do I have to tell you Donald stop calling me that."

"Well I wouldn't be calling you that if you didn't…" Don didn't finish his sentence as Amita grabbed him and kissed him senselessly. "…ald," Don said breathlessly as he finished the last word of his argument with Charlie. "You're just full of surprises and I guess that is a yes to what I was going to ask you." Everyone laughed. 

"Well our work here is done," David said as he and Megan got up, said their good-byes and left. 

Since the revealing of their feelings, both couples couldn't keep their hands off each other. An hour later both couples were silent, watching television. Charlie and Colby sat on the sofa watching the movie. Charlie rested his head on Colby's chest, both were content with being in each others arms. Amita and Don silently walked out and left for some long awaited alone time. 

* * *

the end or is it

so who won the bet did David or Megan?

ps (hiding under the desk) Dont kill me for calling Amita a skank 


	7. The Debate

an: sorry for the long wait on this chapter I've been so busy with school and all I'm back and hopefully update more in time. Another reason I've been working on many charlie/colby vids found here

/prfreak09

disclaimer" sadly I dont own anything just my mind that give me idea. this chapter may not be my best it sounded alot better in my mind than on paper

plz r&r

* * *

Chapter 7: The Debate

**Chapter 7: The Debate **

A few weeks late the team was over at Casa Eppes enjoying a much needed break. Don and Colby were busy with the grill while Charlie and Amita were setting up things on the patio. Megan and Larry arrived with appetizers and a pack of beer, which after a bit of convincing Larry agreed to let Megan buy.

"Hey guys," Don said as Megan and Larry approached.

"Hey Don, Colby," Megan replied, setting the beer on the table.

"Hey Meg, hey Larry," Colby said turning to see them. "How are you," Colby asked Larry.

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking and yourself Agent Granger," Larry asked looking around.

"I'm good and I've told you call me Colby."

Before Larry could respond Charlie and Amita came out again with the chips and dip.

"Larry," Charlie somewhat yelled.

'Hey Larry," Amita greeted, leaning over to get some of the food Megan and Larry had brought.

"Hello Charles, Amita, how are you two?"

"Fine," they answered.

"Ah ha got it!"

Everyone turned to see Don with his hands up in front of the grill. Don turned and saw everyone looking at him.

"What the grill was being very stubborn." He said smiling sheepishly.

Megan, Amita, and Larry were talking to each other, Don was grilling the steak and Colby had walked over to Charlie.

"Charlie does Larry know about….," Colby asked.

Before Charlie could reply Larry's voice rang out.

"So Amita how are you and Charles doing?"

David arrived, with a pack of twenty-four, in time to hear Larry's question and see his friends' reaction.

Don was at the grill and drinking his beer, at the time of the question, and nearly choked. Everyone looked at each other.

"What did I say," Larry asked in honest confusion; everyone kept on looking at each other unsure what to do.

"Oh hey David you're here," Megan exclaimed nervously, hoping Larry would forget.

"Uh…yea I've been here for awhile," David said looking around, feeling the tension and setting the beer on the table.

"Hey David hand me a beer," Colby said, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder. Amita had managed to move over to where Don was. Megan and Larry were talking, as Larry started to look around and clue into what was going on with the Eppes' males.

David had walked over to Charlie and Colby, and handed Colby his beer. When David turned, Larry saw the look that Charlie and Colby gave each other. Larry smiled knowing that look too well.

"No wonder the stars seem so bright now," Larry commented as he was talking to Megan.

"What was that Larry," Megan asked a little too loudly. Everyone turned at the sound of her voice.

"Oh nothing just I know the answer to the question," Larry simply said.

"You mean," Megan asked looking at Colby and Charlie.

"Yes Megan. Charlie and Amita have finally seen that they didn't have a cosmic connection as everyone hoped," Larry said tapping his cup. Megan bit her lip and looked over, knowing what Larry meant. Everyone turned at the sound of a sputter and saw Colby coughing while Charlie patted, his lover's back, and looked at Larry.

"Are you…," before Charlie could finish Larry cut in.

"Yes Charlie I'm fine with it. I must admit I was wondering how long it would take for you two to realize, who truly would make you complete. "

Charlie and Amita blushed as they smiled and looked at their respective lovers.

"The stars seem to agree, it seems that they are pretty content now that everyone has found the one that truly makes them whole," Larry continued.

"Well not everyone," Megan said eyeing David.

"Hey I'm cool right now, I have my buddy here," he said lifting his beer and everyone laughed.

Moments later, they were all seating down, eating, drinking a beer, expect for Larry, and kicking back.

"Hey David pass me a beer," Don said getting up and checking on the other food that was on the grill.

"Sure," David got up and got more beer. He walked over to Don and handed him his beer.

"Thanks," Don said taking it and opening it.

"Okay Charlie, Amita, how did you tell your significant other," Larry asked.

Charlie looked at Colby then to Amita; Colby looked at Amita as she looked from Charlie to Don.

"Well that would be where ours and Amita's plan came in," Megan stated as she, Don and David came back and sat down.

"Wait what are…," Larry started looking at Megan.

"Ummm…Amita," Colby cut in; Amita turned and looked at him. "About that…I just wanted to say sorry about…you know," Colby said nervously as he ran a hand thorough his short hair, "what I called you."

Amita smiled. "Don't worry; jealousy can get the best of us."

"Uhhh….yea," Colby said chuckling nervously as Amita did the same. Don and Charlie looked at each other then to their lovers.

"What are you two talking about," Don asked.

"Nothing," Amita said shrugging her shoulders.

"Colby what did you say," Charlie asked giving him a look.

"Uh hmmm…nothing."

"Colby," Charlie said sternly.

"You know Charlie, it's an a plus b conversation," Colby said smugly hoping to get Charlie off his back.

"Actually if you put in an actual equation and the right…,"

Before Charlie could continue Colby grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Charlie completely forgot about his calculations speech.

"Yes finally. I know what makes Charlie shut up," Don exclaimed as Charlie and Colby parted from their kiss and he draped an arm around Amita.

"Funny, Don very funny," Charlie said sending his brother a mock glare; everyone laughed at the brother's antics.

"I'm glad things work out for you four," David said as he reclined the chair and took a drink of his beer. Megan looked over at David with a sly smile.

"What," David asked as he saw Megan's smile.

Megan put her elbow on the table with her palm up.

"You know what Sinclair, hand it over," Megan said moving her finger back and forth.

"I'm not handing anything over Megan," David said putting his beer down.

"We made a bet Sin…"

"I know we did but you didn't win."

"Yes I did Sinclair," Megan said sternly.

Everyone was looking at the two.

"Like hell you did, it didn't happen the way you said Megan."

"Yes it did, David."

"I beg to differ."

"Whoa…Whoa… hold up," Don said in his I'm-your-boss tone. "What are you two bickering about." He added sternly.

Everyone was quiet when suddenly Amita began to laugh hysterically.

"You…guys…should see…your… faces," Amita said trying to catch her breathe. "So you guys made a bet on how we would tell each other."

"Well yeah but Sinclair here seems to think he won."

"I never said that I simply said that…"

"I can't believe you two would…," Charlie said sounding a bit reprimanding.

Don and Colby looked at each other and said, unison, "We can."

"Okay anyways back to the issue at hand, what exactly were the circumstances of the bet," Amita asked looking at David and Megan.

"Well we both agreed that it would be twenty bucks and five beers," David started, "we also agreed that Charlie and Colby were going to give in first."

"And I said that Charlie was going to make you, Amita tell Don." Megan cut in.

"And…," Don said looking sternly at his teammates.

"Well I said that Don was simply going to tell Amita. But now Ms. Reeves," David said in mock disdain, "seems to think she won."

"I don't think I know."

"I think not."

"Whoa…whoa guys chill," Colby said holding his hands up, Megan and David turned to Colby.

"Actually Megan I believe David won," Larry spoke; everyone's head turned to Larry.

"Thank you Larry. See Megan even your boy agrees with me."

Megan glared at Larry.

"No Larry, Megan won," Charlie said smugly.

"See," Megan said smiling triumphantly.

"Charlie we all know you're just saying that because you love to be right," Amita teased.

"Hey I resent that Amita," Charlie exclaimed in mock hurt.

"See Megan its three against two," David said smiling.

Soon the debate began; Don and Colby just looked at each other and shook their heads. After five minutes of 'nuhuh', and 'yahuh', Don and Colby had enough.

"Guys…Guys…," Don tired to grab their attention but they were deep in their great debate.

Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at Colby who had whistled really loud to grab their attention.

"Jeez," Don said after everyone looked at them. "Thank you, Colbs."

Colby just nodded. "Now guys we're not getting anywhere with this issue.

"Exactly," Colby agreed, "Now David, Megan," he added sternly.

David and Megan both turned to Colby. "Take out a ten," Colby said reclining on the chair.

"Wait…what…why," David and Megan asked.

"Just do it," Colby said.

Megan and David both took out a ten and put their elbows on the table.

"Granger what's the…," Megan was cut off.

"Just wait you'll see. Hand them over." Colby said.

Both David and Megan sighed and reluctantly handed Colby their tens over.

"Granger what are you doing," Megan asked.

Don caught on to what Colby was going to do and took the ten that Megan handed over.

"Okay here's how we're going to solve this," Don said.

"Megan, you and David are both going to get ten bucks and you two are going to buy us beer." Colby stated; Megan and David looked at him in disbelief. "The way I see it it's a tie."

"I agree with baby Granger," Don cut in smiling sheepishly.

"No its not, guy," Charlie stated.

"First off Don," Colby said pointing at his boss and friend, "stop calling me Baby Granger. Just because I'm the youngest of the four doesn't mean anything. And second, yes it is, because Don was telling Amita but Charlie started an argument with Don, which Amita interrupted by kissing Don. So technically and theoretically it's a tie."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while dumbfounded at Colby.

"You know he does have a point," Amita said as Colby smiled widely.

"Hey I thought you were on my side," David said.

"I never said that," Amita said holding up her hands.

"So problem solved," Don said," You know guys for being geniuses and what not…you do sure make a simple task complicated. That Little Granger had to solve this." Don teased.

"Touché," Colby said taking a drink and glaring at Don.

Before Colby finish completely savoring his drink, Charlie had hit him slightly on the back of the head, as Amita did the same to Don.

"Funny guys," Colby said looking at Charlie, as he grabbed a napkin to clean off the beer that had spilled after being hit.

"What…I didn't do anything," Charlie said with a smirk and acting innocent as Colby looked at him. Amita just giggled as Don wrapped his arm around her.

"Sure you didn't Charlie."

Laughter rang out thorough out the night as the team bonded and everyone grew closer.

* * *

so what yall think once again the chapter sounded alot better in my head plz read and review, I was partly inspired by the season 3 bloopers of numb3rs

next chapter coming out to Mr. Eppes


	8. Matters

slash dont like it dont read it

summary: alan finds out how will he react

* * *

Chapter 8: Matters

Don sat in the conference room, listening to his brother ramble on about his findings. When Charlie finished explaining other agents left, leaving Don and his team in the conference room. As soon as the other agents left the conference room, Colby walked over to Charlie and started talking.

Don sat there watching them and smiled slightly to himself. Colby had said something to Charlie that made him blush furiously and Colby chuckled. Don couldn't help but think of how different Charlie and Colby seemed to be, yet they completed each other. Don was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned and saw that Amita had entered and his face lit up.

"Hey beautiful," he said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek; Amita smiled and blushed.

"Too much PDA going on," Megan's voice rang out looking at both couples as David laughed watching Charlie blush and Colby sent him a glare.

"So Don, are we still on for tonight," Amita asked turning to Don, who had been laughing at his younger brother.

"Uhh…oh... yeah we are," He said looking at Amita.

"Okay so we're on for eight," Amita stated.

Charlie's head went up.

"Ummm…Don," Charlie started fidgeting.

"Yea," Don turned to see his brother, "You okay buddy?"

"Uhh…yea…I just remembered dad," Charlie exclaimed.

Don was a bit confused. "What about dad?"

"He doesn't know," Amita stated.

"Know what," Don said looking from the two.

"What are you two talking about….,"

Before Don could finish realization donned on Colby.

"Shit your dad doesn't know about us." Colby said as Charlie looked at the floor.

Everyone became quiet as they looked from one another.

"You know he's bound to find out…," David began.

"Yea but not this…," Charlie stammered.

"It's been three months Charlie," Colby stated trying to control his voice from cracking or sounding hurt.

"I know how long…," Charlie snapped.

Colby was taken aback by Charlie. Colby rested his hands on his hips and did an okay facial expression. An awkward silence settled between them. (A/n: think of Breaking point, Colby's expression after Charlie and him argue)

"I'm sorry Colby I didn't…it's just," Charlie started.

"It's okay I understand." Colby said softly.

"So how are we going to tell dad," Don asked.

Charlie shrugged as he kept his eyes on Colby, who stared at the floor.

"I guess we just tell him," Don said as he looked at Amita, who nodded knowing what Don wanted them to do at the moment. They slowly made their way over to Megan and David and signaled them to leave. Soon Charlie and Colby were alone in the conference room.

"Colby I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Charlie apologized to his lover.

"It's okay I get it Charlie," Colby said with his hands on his hips and shifting his weight from one leg to another. "And I know how import…."

Charlie started shaking his head. "No Colby I know where you're heading and no."

"But Charlie your fath…," Colby said bringing his hand off his hip.

"No buts Colby, I'll handle my dad. I'm not giving up what we have," Charlie said looking into Colby's green eyes, "Understand me?" Colby sighed and nodded. "Good finally something seeped through that thick head of yours," Charlie teased with a smile, trying to liven up the mood.

"Hey that's not true," Colby scuffed and said in mock offense. "I'm the only one who can understand…," Charlie was about to say something but Colby continued. "Who's not a professor, the crazy theories that are in your head. "Colby added, playfully tapping Charlie on his forehead.

Charlie scrunched his face as Colby tapped his forehead. He tried to come up with something to contradict what Colby said but couldn't. "Touché", was all he managed to say; Colby smirked triumphantly.

Later that evening, Don and Charlie were over at Casa Eppes helping their father replace a window that had been broken by a young boy playing baseball.

"Dad are you…," Charlie started as he looked up at his father who was on the ladder and shaking his head. "But the equation I've…"

Don came in with placement glue. "Are you still trying to convince dad to use your equation to see what works best." Don said with a sheepish smile as he handed his father the glue. Charlie just turned and made a face at Don.

"Yes Donnie he still is," Alan said taking he placement glue from his eldest son. "Thank you Donnie." Alan turned back to finish his attempts to repair the window.

"Hello anyone here," Amita's voice rang in the front door.

"We're up here," Charlie called going down the stairs to meet Amita and then headed to the kitchen.

Amita smiled, greeted Charlie, and then went up the stairs to Don and Alan. When she reached upstairs, she greeted Alan and went over to Don. It took all her will power in order for her not to kiss Don then and there.

"Hello Amita," Alan said looking down, "how are you," he asked still working on the window.

"I'm fine Alan and yourself?"

She and Don looked up and that Alan seemed preoccupied with the window and took the opportunity to give each other a small kiss on the lips. At the moment Charlie was walking up the stairs with some water bottles. Alan came down the ladder and sighed.

"Okay I think we're done, it should hold up."

"Dad are you sure," Charlie asked again.

"Just give up Chuck give up," Don smiled at his brother.

Amita was laughing as she remembered how her relationship had started. Don and Charlie were going down the stairs, carrying the ladder and arguing about Charlie's nickname.

"Boys," Alan yelled.

"Sorry dad," they said in unison and hanging their heads.

Amita had to cover her mouth with her hand in order to stifle her laughter as Alan rolled his eyes at his sons' antics. Don and Charlie had taken the ladder to the garage.

"So Amita how things going for you," Alan asked.

"Things are going great."

"Anything new going on," Alan added in tone Amita couldn't describe.

Amita looked at Alan confused by the tone of the eldest Eppes. "Nothing really, why do you ask," Amita said taking a drink from her water and looking everywhere except at the man in front of her.

"Charlie just let it go it happened years ago,"

Don's voice rang out from the kitchen, Amita and Alan turned towards the kitchen door as the mop of curly, black hair appeared. Don and Charlie entered and could feel the tension. Don looked from Amita to his father, who had a look he knew to well.

"Uh..Um…Amita come help me in the kitchen please," Charlie said knowing something was up and didn't want to be stuck in the middle.

"Uhh…yea sure," Amita got up, "excuse me Alan," she said crossing the room. She sent Don a look as she went to the kitchen.

"What was that about," Charlie asked turning to Amita.

"I think he knows," Amita said.

"About…," Charlie said a bit uneasy.

"Yea well maybe just about Don and I," Amita said.

Alan Eppes looked at his eldest son. "I am very disappointed in you, Donald Jacob Eppes."

"Dad I don't…what did I do," Don asked totally bewildered, he was only ever called by his full name when he was in deep trouble.

"Don't act like you don't know, I saw you," Alan said sternly.

"Saw me what…" Don couldn't finish as his father cut in.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

Don was suddenly hit with a wave of realization. "Look…"

"You took another man's woman and to top it all off your own flesh and blood," Alan yelled.

"Dad just let me…"

"I can't believe you, Donnie, how can you look at your brother."

Charlie and Amita had come back out when they heard Alan yelling.

"Dad would you let me get two cents in at least," Don yelled.

"You don't deserve..."

"Dad," both Eppes siblings yelled.

"Dad I know and I'm okay with Don and Amita."

"You're what…," Alan asked looking at his youngest son.

"I said I know about Don and Amita, in fact I helped bring them together." Charlie said as he went over to stand next to his brother. Don put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze; letting him know that he was there for Charlie. Don then moved over to his girlfriend.

"But I thought you two…"

"No dad we didn't have and never had something. Besides I have someone else."

"Who is she…where did you meet…how come...," Alan started asking so many question Charlie never got a word in edge wise.

"Dad it's not her, he," Charlie exclaimed.

"When…," Alan stopped babbling and looked at his son in disbelief. Don, Amita, and Charlie looked at Alan as the color from his face. "Did you just say he," Alan asked and looked at this son to see if there was any sign of this being a joke.

"Yes dad I said he." Alan sat down feeling a bit dizzy. "Charlie that's not possible, if you said he then that means you have a…"

Before his father could finish, Charlie cut in.

"Yes it does but that's not what's important dad, what is, is that I'm happy." Charlie yelled, anger rising in his voice.

Don and Amita silently looked on.

"But Charlie you're not…," Alan Eppes stammered.

"Damn it dad," Charlie stood up and ran a hand through his curly, black hair. "It doesn't matter but you better get used to it. I love him and nothing's going to change that," Charlie yelled his face flushed and tears in his eyes.

_Whoa looks like some of Colby has rubbed off on my little bro. _Don thought.

Charlie turned around and walked out of the house; leaving a very shocked Alan Eppes behind.

please read and review

next chapter is going to be a bit mature and heated at least I hope if it comes out that wahy


	9. Need

warning: slash, nc-17(sex) first attempt if it offends you dont read

you have been warned

special thanks to: paranoidwoman and Twin's Mom

* * *

Chapter 9: Need

Colby sat in his living room, not really paying attention to what was on TV. His mind kept on drifting to Charlie. He didn't know what was going on and he feared that Alan Eppes was going to react badly to Charlie's revelation. Colby ran his hand over his face. Not knowing what was going on with Charlie was killing him. He didn't want Charlie to go through what he went through with his family. Even though they had accepted him the memory of their initial reaction still hurt.

Colby was brought out of his train of thought by a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw the mop of curly hair he loved running his hands through. He smiled slightly and opened the door, but that smile soon faded as Charlie threw himself on Colby, sobbing.

"Charlie, what's wrong?," Colby asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around Charlie. "Hey Charlie, baby, what's wrong?," Colby asked again in a caring and tender tone as he slightly peeled Charlie away from him and maneuvered him towards the couch.

"I…told my dad," Charlie said, sitting on the couch, trying to get a hold of his emotions. Colby sat next to him, and held his hand just waited for Charlie to continue. "My dad he said he couldn't…not possible." Charlie managed to say as a few more tears escaped.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," Colby said, pulling his lover closer to him and letting him cry. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what.

Charlie nodded, "Yea I know. He looked at Colby and knew that there was something on his mind. "Colby, are …,"

Colby sighed and looked at the ground. "Are you…"

"Colby please don't…not again," Charlie said, getting up and walking towards the bedroom. "I've told you…." Charlie said as his eyes glistened with tears again.

"But Charlie he's…"

"I don't care Colby, I don't," Charlie said entering Colby's bedroom.

"Charlie I…,"

"Damn it Colby no. Don't you want to be with me," Charlie asked, turning to look at Colby as tears fell once more.

"Of course I do, I…," Colby said stopping a few steps in front of his lover.

"Then why do you keep on asking…," Charlie said, sinking to the bed.

Colby sighed, crouched down between Charlie's legs, and rested his hand on Charlie's knee. His touch sent a shiver down Charlie's spine.

"Charlie! It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that I know your family is important to you and you know how much your dad yearns for grandchildren." Colby's hand slipped off Charlie's knee as Charlie stood.

"Don't you think I know that, but what does that matter if I'm not happy…,"

"Charlie…,"

"Colby! Just hold me. Please," Charlie pleaded turning back to face Colby. He needed to feel Colby, the warmth of his body. "Just hold me."

Colby took Charlie in his arms as they sank on the bed. They spent several minutes lost in each others embrace. Charlie broke their embrace as he propped himself on an elbow and smiled slightly, tears stains on his face.

"What?" Colby asked, looking at Charlie.

Charlie stayed silent; cupped Colby's face in his hand and kissed him. Charlie started deepening the kiss, pushing himself up, so that he was on top of Colby. He felt his lover caressing his cheek as they kissed. The other man moaned into the kiss, his hand going into Charlie's curls. Charlie slipped his hand under Colby's shirt, gently caressing and teasing him.

Colby gasped at his lover's touches. Heat began to build in him from his lover's slow and sensual caress. Charlie slid his hand down Colby's back and made his way to the front of his waist. He tugged at Colby's shirt making his intention clear.

However, they separated from their blazing kiss as Charlie stripped Colby of his shirt. He tossed the shirt to the side, straddled his lover's hips, and kissed his neck. Colby immediately tilted his head back more, granting the mathematician better access to the sensitive skin of his neck.

This time, Charlie sucked and licked Colby's neck making him moan. Charlie thrust his hips into Colby, making him groan from the feel of the hard bulge of his cock.

Colby had longed for this for so long but he wanted to make sure Charlie was sure. "Charlie…wa…wait," Colby said turning them so that he loomed over Charlie.

Charlie gave him a questioning look but kept up his exploration of his lover's body, and reached for Colby's belt.

"You don't know how long I've want this but…,"

"What? You don't want to?" Charlie said, teasing Colby through his jeans and slowly undoing the zipper.

Colby's gasp turned into a low moan, as he tried really hard not to thrust into Charlie's hand. "Oh…god…Charlie, I want you so bad but are…," He looked down at his lover and saw his eyes begin to water.

"Colby, I want this…I need this," Charlie responded, caressing Colby's face. "I want you…I need you, Colby, please," He pleaded.

Colby could never refuse Charlie. He leaned down and kissed him passionately. Colby started a slow tortuous trail of small kisses down Charlie's jaw line and neck. He continued his trail of small kisses as he unbuttoned Charlie's shirt. With each undoing came a new flesh of skin that his tongue explored.

The smaller man closed his eyes, letting the sensations Colby's mouth were evoking sink in. He arched into Colby's kisses, moaning. Soon Charlie's shirt was tossed aside to join his lover's on the floor.

"Charlie, you're beautiful," Colby said looking down at Charlie, his pale skin flushed.

Charlie blushed as Colby gazed down at his body. He saw him go back and continue kissing and sucking on his neck.

Charlie's hand slid down Colby's firm chest and snuck its way into his boxers. His hand slowly teased his lover's cock, which was already leaking with pre-cum. He was surprised and pleased when Colby bit down on Charlie's neck, as Charlie found a very sensitive spot on his cock.

Charlie yelped as the other man bit down on his neck and gave him a "you-had-it-coming" look. Yet he continued stroking Colby, making him moan.

If Charlie continued stroking and teasing him like that, Colby thought he would come right then and there.

"The things you do to me, Charlie," He whispered as he maneuvered them to the center of the bed. In the process two pair of shoes, socks, jeans and boxers joined the discarded shirts on the floor.

"I have a pretty good idea of what…," Charlie teased, grinding his hips again, making Colby groan. "I do to you."

The mathematician stopped talking and moaned as Colby's tongue licked and sucked his nipple, sending his pulse racing. Charlie knew that it would be better if his lover prepped him but the need and want for the man above him, overpowered any logic the mathematician had. "Colby…" Charlie moaned arching into the wonderful sensation. "I want you…I need you. Now."

Colby stopped his exploration of Charlie's chest, and reached for the necessary items. He handed Charlie the condom, giving him a look that told Charlie what he wanted.

Charlie rapidly got on his knees and took the condom from Colby. He ripped open the package, and slowly put it on Colby's cock, but not before he licked the tip of it. Colby head went back as he felt Charlie's hot tongue on the tip of his length.

When Charlie finished putting on the condom, he started a trail of kisses from Colby's ear to his neck, sucking on the pulse line. Colby couldn't take it any longer. He rolled Charlie over on to his back. Colby looked down at the man below him, with one last questioning look. Charlie cupped Colby's face and nodded, letting Colby know he was sure and ready. Colby poured lube on his hand and spread the dollop over his hard condom- covered shaft. Colby lined himself up to Charlie's entrance and slowly thrust in. he gasped at how tight and hot his lover felt on his cock.

Charlie bit his lip and clutched the bed sheets; suppressing the scream that wanted to come out from the unfamiliar intrusion. Soon that pain turned into pleasure.

Colby felt a pang of guilt. Charlie looked up at him and knew what his lover was thinking. He brought Colby's head down and gave him a reassuring kiss, letting him know he was okay.

Colby stayed still for a while letting Charlie get used to him. After a few second, Charlie thrust his hips making Colby go deeper into him; both men moaned loudly. Colby pulled out until he was almost completely out; then he thrust back in.

Not being able to get enough contact, Charlie wrapped his legs around his lover's hips allowing Colby to sink in deeper. Charlie rocked his hips to meet the other man's every thrust. Charlie clenched his muscles, his ass clasping around Colby's cock causing him to moan.

"Charlie you…make…me come," Colby said in a low husky voice as his breathing hitched.

Before Charlie could respond, he thrust harder, hitting Charlie's prostate, causing him to moan incoherent words. "Colby…right…again," was all he managed to say in his haze. Colby hit that sweet spot over and over again.

After minutes of pure ecstasy, Charlie finally felt his control snap, his vision went white as he came, yelling Colby's name.

Hearing Charlie yell his name like that was enough for him to lose control. Three more thrusts and he came.

"Charlie," Colby whispered, burying his face in Charlie's neck. They rode each others' orgasms making the moment last just a bit longer.

Colby collapsed on top of Charlie, both feeling exhausted yet content from their bliss. When the waves of pleasure were gone, Colby made a movement, but his lover stopped him.

"Colby…Colby wait not right now," Charlie said trying to catch his breath. "Still…feel…you…me last ….longer…few…minutes."

Smiling sweetly, Colby kissed Charlie and played his curls, letting him know he understood and wanted the same thing. They laid there, Colby still buried in the smaller man, for sometime, letting the moment and memories sink in.

Charlie involuntarily yawned. Colby rolled off of him. Charlie winced a little as Colby's body left his.

Colby kissed Charlie in apology then threw away the spent condom. He went to the restroom and got a towel to clean them up.

After wiping his lover and himself clean, Colby laid back on the bed. Charlie snuggled closer to him. When they were both settled, Colby pulled the cover over their naked bodies.

"I love you, Colby," Charlie whispered, laying his arm across Colby's chest and letting his head rest on Colby's shoulder.

Colby was caught off guard. They hadn't said those three little words since the night they got together. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to let Charlie know how much he indeed loved him.

"Te amo mas. I love you more, my whiz kid."

Soon sleep enveloped them and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Yet they knew they would remember this night. They didn't just have sex and their bodies weren't the only things coming together. They had made love, uniting their souls as one.

* * *

Once again my first attempt at mature writing, what do yall think.

next chapter: Colby talks to the eldest Eppes.


	10. Best ifMuch if

Chapter 10: Best if….Much if…

Alan stood gapping at the door as Charlie took off. He slowly sat down, trying to process everything that had just taken place. He looked over at his eldest son.

"Donnie! How long?"

Don looked at his father, then to Amita and back. "About three months." He stated walking over to Alan.

"How come….that long Charlie has kept this secret?" Alan looked at Don, who sat down next to him.

"Well, we didn't know how to tell you, Dad. Dad listen we know you want grand kids but maybe…."

Alan put his hand up to stop Don. "I know I say that a lot but that doesn't mean I want you two to be unhappy." He said looking from Don to the woman he considered a daughter. "So do I know this guy? Where did your brother meet him? How long…"

"Whoa, Dad!" Don said, as he put his hand on Alan's shoulder to stop his rambling. He looked over and smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. "It's not my…our place to tell you that."

Alan sighed knowing his son was right. He wasn't going to get much more out of his eldest son. He saw his son giving him a concern look. "I'm fine, Donnie. This is unexpected to say the least, but I'm fine." Alan said putting his hand over his son's and nodding. With that he got up and walked into the kitchen. He sighed when he entered the kitchen. Even with everything that had happen there were still chores that needed to be done.

"Well, we missed the movie." Amita stated as Don walked over to her.

"Hey, why go to the movies when we can stay here and watch a DVD." Don said as he draped his arm around her and tapped her nose with his finger. Amita crinkled her nose at his touch and giggled.

Several minutes later, the eldest Eppes came out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of him. There on the couch sat Don with Amita curled up in his arms, watching TV. He had to admit they did looked really good together and seemed to click more than when she was with Charlie. Even though he didn't want to recognize it out loud he knew he pushed Charlie and Amita together. Now he just needed to find out who his youngest son was dating.

Alan sat in his bedroom in the morning, remembering how Charlie had been so assertive with him. He had never talked to him like that before. That could only mean one thing. Alan was brought out his train of thoughts by the door bell ringing. He got up and went downstairs. "Coming!" He yelled reaching the first flight of stairs. Alan reached the door and opened it. "Colby!"

Colby looked up at Alan. "Ummm….Hi, Mr. Eppes." He said looking everywhere but at his lover's father.

"Is everything okay? Did anything happen to Don….Charlie?"

"No, Mr. Eppes they're fine."

Alan knitted his eyes in confusion. "Uh…okay. Come in." He moved over to the side as Colby walked in.

"Actually Mr. Eppes..," Colby said turning back around to face Alan.

"Come on Colby, call me Alan." He said with a smile, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. As Alan passed Colby, he could tell that the agent was nervous. "Is everything okay?" he asked again as he looked at Colby.

"Well," Colby said toying with his hands. "I'm worried about Charlie." He looked up at Alan.

"But I thought you said he was fine." Alan said concern growing in his voice.

"He's fine physically, it's just that…," Colby couldn't bring himself to finish. He knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy with him if he found out he was here. Colby just hated seeing Charlie hurt. Even though Charlie said he was fine, Colby knew he wasn't. His father's opinion always mattered.

Alan stayed silent, watching the usually cool and collected agent toy with his hands and seeing his eyes becoming good friends with the floor.

"It's just that he told me about your fight last night, and the fact is…Mr. Eppes, I'm him…he's me." Colby lifted his eyes and saw Alan was smiling.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Sorry?" Colby asked in confusion. "Charlie told me that you couldn't…,"

"I am aware that what occurred last night wasn't the best way to handle the situation…"

"Listen Alan," Colby cut in. "Charlie says he doesn't but I know that you long for grandchildren, and if you think it best, Mr. Eppes, I'll…"

"Colby! Son!" He yelled interrupting Colby's rambling. Colby looked at him, unsure. "As I was saying, I know I didn't handle things correctly last night. It's just that Charlie caught me off guard with what he said…" He put his hand up as Colby was about to say something. "Let me finish. Even though I do want grandchildren…I would never want that if my sons were unhappy. I wouldn't be much of a father if I jeopardized my sons' happiness for my own wants. You want to know what I think is best Colby?" He said as he met Colby's eyes. "You continue to make my son happy." Alan finished with a smile.

Colby smiled and let go of the breath he had been holding. "Thank you, Mr. Epp…I mean Alan." He corrected himself as he saw Alan about to protest. "How did you know it was…"

Alan smiled. "The way Charlie was so assertive with me and defensive, it came to me. I'm glad you're the one he's with. You've been there for him when he needed someone and you've helped him so much." He chuckled as small blush appeared on Colby's cheeks. "By the way, does my son know you're here?"

Colby shook his head.

"Well then I think I should call him to talk.."

Before Alan could finish, the door opened and Charlie walked in. He turned and saw his father and lover. "Colby what are you…" He started as Colby stood up. "You didn't I've told you…"

"Charlie! Son!" Alan exclaimed as he looked from his youngest son to the green-eyed agent. "Colby and I were just talking."

"Dad I told you last night, I love him and…,"

Alan looked over at Colby and gave him a see-what-I-mean look. "Charlie I know. I'm fine with you two."

"Nothing's going…" Charlie suddenly stopped as he dad's words sank in. "Wait! Did you say you were okay with… but you said?"

Alan walked over to his youngest son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know my reaction wasn't the best but you sort of caught me off guard. Charlie." Charlie looked up at his father. "You're my son. All I want is you to be happy.' He pulled him into a hug.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his father as tears began to fall. Colby felt a little out of place, watching his lover and the eldest Eppes in this intimate moment. He was slightly taken aback when Alan reached out and pulled him into the hug.


	11. Unexpected

**Warning**: Slash dont like it dont read it

**pairing**: charlie/colby

* * *

Ch. 11: Unexpected

A year had passed since Charlie and Colby had become officially a couple. Each day that passed he fell deeper and deeper in love with the curly haired professor. Colby couldn't believe that he chose him. Sure they had their ups and downs but nothing they couldn't handle. Little did they know that something unexpected was going to happen that would change their relationship.

Charlie walked into the FBI offices, smiling. He couldn't wait to see his lover. He noticed that the team was in the conference room. Don was with David looking over some information. While Colby, Megan, and someone he didn't recognize right away, were looking at other files and maps. The other agent and Colby had their backs to Charlie. Even though he couldn't see who it was, Charlie couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit him. The agent was a bit too close to Colby for the mathematician's liking. As he continued to walk, he had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Megan looked up as Charlie reached the door. "Hey, Charlie!" she said as everyone looked up.

Charlie smiled and nodded, but his smile soon faded when he saw that the agent next to Colby was none other than Ian Edgerton. "Agent Edgerton, surprising seeing you here again!" He said trying to steady his emotions. In the few times that Edgerton had worked with him, Charlie had developed somewhat of a crush on him. Watching them, he didn't fail to notice how comfortable Ian and Colby seemed with each other while they worked together. The professor had envied that. It took him sometime to get the nerve and actually talk to Colby.

"Yea, well Professor, Don said that case could use my expertise." Edgerton said smugly. He put his hand on Colby's shoulder as Colby rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that!" Don protested. "Stop lying! You know you're here for the annual party."

"So what are you guys working on?" Charlie asked staring at Ian's hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Oh just a local case, nothing major." Don said looking at his brother. He looked over to see what his brother was glaring at. As Don followed his brother's gaze, he saw he was looking at Ian's hand on Colby. The agent put his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Charlie's head snapped towards his brother, who gave him a little nod. He knew what his brother was trying to tell him. Nodding, he felt a little embarrassed at how childish he was acting. Charlie walked over to where Megan, Colby and Ian. "Anything I can help with?" he asked standing next to Colby.

"Not sure…" Megan said looking at the other three. She hadn't missed the tension that seemed to hang in the air.

"I don't think so, Professor. We've got this right, Granger?" Edgerton said playfully nudging Colby.

"If you say so." Colby retorted with a smirk as he looked back at the file in front of him. He looked over at his lover and noticed something wrong. "Hey, Charlie." Colby whispered, lovingly nudging Charlie's arm. "You okay?"

Charlie nodded taking his eye off the file and slightly smiling at his boyfriend. As they talked, they didn't see the sly smirk that was on a certain sniper's face.

Later that night, a green-eyed man entered the bar where the FBI office's annual party was being held. Searching the place for familiar faces, Colby soon spotted his lover and friends at the back of the bar and made his way to them. He saw his partner and best friend look up and give him a nod. Colby smiled as everyone's head turned to look at him. Charlie had pulled up a chair next to him for the agent. As he sat down, Colby nudged his younger lover. The green-eyed agent looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, Don, where's Amita?"

"Taking a bit of an interest in Amita there, Granger?" Ian teased as two pair of eyes sent him death looks.

"Shut up, Edgerton!" Colby said, squirming a bit as Don looked back at him. He sent his boss an apologetic smile.

Don nodded. "I don't know. She said she had something to do, but when she was done, she would come here."

Soon everyone started their own conversation and enjoyed their time together. Colby saw that Charlie and Ian were talking. He noticed his lover was a bit tense but couldn't think of any reason as to why Charlie would be. Shaking off his thoughts, he got up and went to the restroom.

Charlie heard Colby get up from his chair. He guessed that his lover was going to the bathroom.

"So Professor, how long have you and Granger been at it?"

Charlie nearly choked on his beer. He glared at Ian, who chuckled. "How do you…"

"It's my job, Professor. I can see what people don't want others to know."

Charlie just nodded, taking a swing of his beer. " A year, give or take a few days."

When Colby got out of the men's room, he ran into Amita, who looked lost. "Hey, Amita." he said from behind her. The green-eyed agent chuckled as she jumped a bit startled as her name being called. She turned to face him. "Sorry!" Amita smiled and nodded. They walked towards the others. The crowd caused them to walk in close proximity to each other. As they walked, Colby asked Amita about where she had gone, but his attempts where futile.

Charlie turned in time to see his lover and colleague walk up together His boyfriend had a smirk on his face. He shook his head as a pang of jealousy rose.

"I'm going over to…," Amita started as Colby put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up a bit take aback.

"Amita let me be the first to congratulate you and wish you the best." Colby chuckled as Amita knitted eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know…,"

"Come on. You mean to tell me you don't have a bun in the oven."

Amita was shell-shocked. "How do you know, Colby?"

He gave her a look. "Honestly Amita. You're glowing and you're been hormonal lately." Amita blushed as she hugged him.

"Seems like they have an understanding." Ian stated as Charlie looked on.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." The curly haired professor grumbled. An evil smile appeared on Ian's face.

"Hey, Charlie." Amita greeted as Charlie passed her. He mumbled a hello as he waved her off. She looked at Colby, who shrugged.

"I'll go see what's up." With that Colby went after his lover.

After minutes of pushing and shoving, Colby finally made his way outside. He saw Charlie leaning against the wall. Colby slowly made his way to his lover. "Hey!" he said gently.

Charlie turned and stared into the green-eyes he had fallen in love with. "Everything okay?" his boyfriend asked.

The mathematician shook his head then sighed as Colby kept looking at him. "Just wondering, what were Amita and you talking about?"

"As much as I would love to tell you, it's not my place, Babe." he said looking around before giving his lover a quick peck on the cheek.

Charlie's jealousy was quickly dissipated by his lover's actions. He wondered why his boyfriend couldn't tell him. The curly-haired professor let the issue go as Colby tugged his arm and lead him back inside.

When they reached their team again, they heard Don offer Amita a beer, who declined. Charlie turned to see Colby smiling at Amita as she told her news. The mathematician couldn't see or hear what happen next as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm…wonder why Colby didn't tell you right way?" Charlie turned and glared at the sniper. "Seems like he didn't trust you enough to tell you." Before the shorter man could answer, Ian walked away with a smirk on his face, knowing he had just planted the seed of doubt in the math professor.

* * *

what will happen next?


	12. Doubts

same warning as before slash dont like dont read.

* * *

Ch. 12: Doubts

Charlie stared as Ian continued to walk away. He couldn't help but think about his words. The mathematician shook his head. It wasn't possible. Colby trusted him with everything. They had gone through terrible things together, even before they had started their relationship. Colby had his whole spy situation and Charlie had the Bonnie Parks' case. Could that trust have disappeared? Was it possible that Colby had stopped loving him? The mathematician didn't even want to think about that. Charlie started having doubts, he was so confused. Could Ian be telling him the truth? Thinking back at the events that had taken place earlier in the day. Charlie knew that Ian and his lover got along well in past cases they worked on, but today was different. Ian had his hands all over Colby, and he didn't do anything about it. Colby just let it happen. Maybe Charlie was over thinking the situation and was overreacting to the sniper's comments. The mathematician's head turned at the sound of a whine. He saw Colby playfully punch David in the arm.

"Ah. Come on, Granger. I'm just messing with you man. You know I love you." David put his arm around his best friend.

"Sinclair!" Don said in his typical boss tone.

"What!" David looked at his boss.

Don looked from David to Colby. "Off!"

"What? This?" David said squeezing Colby tighter as he made a face. "What are you gonna do about it? Huh?"

"Boy! You better get your hands off my bro's man."

"Or what? Tell Liz?"

"That or….Hey Larry! David had this question about the…," the eldest Eppes sibling started as David took his arm off his best friend."

"Okay, you win." His junior agent whispered.

"Yes, Don." Larry asked looking from Megan to Don then to David.

"Oh nothing. Never mind, I just remembered you answered it a few weeks ago." The agent said smiling at his girlfriend, who laughed.

"You are evil, Agent Eppes." Amita said with a smirk as David lifted his beer in agreement.

"Yea, well," Don said taking a sip of his beer. "I have to make sure no one lays their hands on my bro's merchandise."

Laughter broke out around the table as Charlie looked on. Finishing his beer and taking off to clear his mind. Charlie stood, in the small hallway by the restrooms, pacing. He knew he was being ridiculous. Colby and David flirting. David was starting his relationship with Liz; he wasn't going to ruin that.

Why couldn't he just let everything go? Why was he taking David's interaction with his boyfriend so seriously. They always played around like that. Why did it bother him so much today and not other days? What power did Ian's words have on him that they could haunt his thoughts . How could Ian do that?

The mathematician couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through his head. He hated not being able to control his irrational emotions. Charlie raked a hand through his curly black hair. Sighing he rested his forehead on the wall. Suddenly, a disturbing thought popped into his head. Did the crush he had on the sniper still exist? Charlie hit the wall in frustration. "Ow" he whispered.

"Hey, what did the wall ever do to you?"

Charlie turned and saw the ex-military agent standing at the entrance of the hallway looking at him with a playful smirk.

"Ummm…yea…sorry. How long have you been standing there, Colby?" Charlie stammered flexing his hand at the pain.

"Long enough to see the wall cause you a world of pain." The green-eyed agent teased, taking his lover's hand and examining it. Charlie winced a little at the Colby's touch. "Does it hurt that bad? It doesn't seem to be broken."

The mathematician pulled his hand away. Looking over, he saw concerned green eyes looking at him. "It's fine, Colby." A forced smile appeared on the math professor's lips.

"Charlie, you seem a bit out of it, you okay?"

The mathematician shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm okay." He said as he began walking out o the hallway.

By the sound of his voice, the agent knew something was on his lover's mind. Following his boyfriend's lead, Colby walked out of the hallway. He was going to find out exactly what was bothering Charlie. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Colby asked walking in front of his lover and looking at him. Charlie didn't say anything just merely shrugged, a hint of anger in his eyes. Colby knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't think of any reason as to why the curly haired professor would be so hostile. "Come on, Charlie. You know you can tell me."

The mathematician kept staring at his feet, not daring to meet his lover's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Colby started to worry. His lover was being awfully quiet. He reached out to grab his hand but the younger man pulled away. The green-eyed agent felt like he had just been slapped. "Babe, what's wrong!" he asked a slight hitch in his voice.

Charlie kept ignoring him as he looked past him. Colby turned slightly to see his lover staring at Amita, who was talking to Ian. "Does this have anything to do with Amita…?" Charlie shook his head. "Then what is it?!" Colby asked as he put his hand under the math professor's chin. He slowly lifted his lover's chin, so he could look into his eyes. Colby felt his heart shatter as Charlie looked away, being cold towards him. "Charlie, listen. You know I love you. Nothing's going to change that."

Pulling out of the ex-military soldier's grasp, Charlie turned his back to him and began to walk away. He felt Colby grab a hold of his shoulder and turn him around.

"Charlie, will you just talk to me. You know I'm here…"

"You don't think I know that…Colby?! I…just stop asking me all right!" He snapped, startling his lover. Charlie turned and walked again leaving a confused green-eyed agent behind.

* * *

Seems like Ian's plan is working just how far is he willing to go to break the boys apart?

stay tuned


	13. Deception

A/N: sorry for the long delay on the update.

summary: Ian takes advantage of Charlie's weakness

rating: NC-17/R

notes: contains slash don't like it don't read it

* * *

Ch. 13: Deception

Colby sat at the table watching his lover at the bar. The green-eyed agent sighed as Charlie downed another shot; he couldn't stop replaying their argument. Colby tried to remember what he could have done but nothing came to mind. He desperately wanted to go over and talk to his lover, but he knew the mathematician well enough to know to give him his space. Closing his eyes he rested his head back on the wall. Meanwhile a pair of predatory eyes were watching over him and smiling smugly about their intentions.

Ian was standing to the side waiting to continue with his plan, chuckling to himself. "My, oh, my Professor, you're making this far too easy for me. I was hoping for a challenge, but it doesn't matter. In the end, I always get my man."

Colby jumped when he felt someone touch his knee. "Jeez, didn't mean to scare you." came the voice of his boss and friend.

"It's okay, I was just…"

"Thinking about my bro." Don teased slightly.

"Uh…yea." Colby said smiling half-heartedly.

Don looked at his youngest agent with concern. "Hey, Colbs, is everything okay with you and Charlie?" he asked sitting down next to him.

Colby ran a hand through his honey-brown hair, and looked a past the raven haired agent's shoulder. "I don't know. He's acting weird and he won't talk to me about it."

"You know, Charlie. I'm sure it's nothing." Don didn't finish as he saw Colby's face and turned around. There at the bar was his baby brother gulping down shots of tequila. "How long…many…" He stammered.

"It's been a while, I'll say it's his fifteenth shot."

Don was in disbelief. His brother never drank like this before in his life. Turning back around he looked at Colby, who was making great friends with the floor.

"I tried to… but he blew me off, and with everything that is going on with us.." He felt his lead agent pat his shoulder.

Charlie lost count on how much liquor he had consumed. He really didn't care, he just wanted the sniper's words out of his head, but nothing seemed to work. Ian's words ran through his head. He detested not being able to control his thoughts and emotions. The mathematician felt vulnerable and invalid as another round of fiery liquid ran down his throat. Charlie knew he probably had reached his limit but he didn't care. If the one he loved truly stopped caring and trusting why should he care? The curly haired professor brought the glass once again to his lips when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and snatch the glass from him. "Hey!" he protested reaching for the glass.

"I believe that's enough there, Chuck." Don said gulping down the liquid and signaling to the bartender to cut Charlie off.

"No, it's not." Charlie slurred reaching slightly for his half empty beer bottle. "Hey…give…here…mine." He whined when the bottle was taken from his grasp.

"Don't think so, Charlie."

The mathematician eyes widen when he heard the voice, turning he pushed the owner of the voice away. "Leave…stay. way…from…me." He said incoherently.

Don saw the ex-military agent stagger backwards after his brother pushed him. "Easy, chuck. He's just trying to help." Don told his brother was he grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder. The raven-haired agent almost lost his balance as he felt his brother squirm violently.

"Don't touch me." He heard his brother yell at the green-eyed agent.

"Charlie, I'm just trying…" Don saw Colby make a movement towards his brother, who pulled away. The ex-triple agent looked at his boss in desperation. Don didn't the know what to do. He was losing his balance; he never thought younger sibling would be this heavy. Just when he thought his knees were going to give in, he felt his load become lighter. Turning his head he saw Ian lift his brother.

"Don't worry, Eppes. I got the Professor." Ian said adjusting Charlie.

"Are you sure?" Don asked as Ian nodded.

"Maybe I should…" Colby started looking on feeling hopeless, but was cut off.

"Granger, maybe you should keep your distance right now." The sniper stated looking at the other former military agent.

Colby was about to protest when Don cut in. "I think Ian's right, Cols." He put his hand on the younger agent's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't mind taking him home?"

"No I don't, Eppes."

"Thanks. Here're the keys." Don stated handing the sniper the house keys.

Ian took them and headed out with a staggering Charlie. Don turned to his agent. "Don't worry, Colby. He's in good hands and safe."

Colby sighed. "Yea, I guess, you're right Don."

The drive to Casa Eppes was fairly quiet the only noises coming from a mumbling Charlie. Reaching the house, Ian turned off the ignition and undid the seatbelts. "It's time, Professor." He said smiling wickedly as Charlie just mumbled an okay. Indeed it is time. The sniper thought as he opened the passenger side door, and helped the mathematician out.

"Hmmm…you think I'm over reacting?" Charlie asked to no one in particular. "Because I think I am but some of my data disagrees."

"Well, Professor. We can't argue with your data." Ian said as he opened the door to the Eppes' residents and ushered Charlie inside.

Laughing drunkenly, "Hmmm…I always think…that." He stumbled slightly as they reached the bottom stairs. "Hey, when did we get home?" The mathematician asked honestly.

"Come on, Professor, time for bed." Ian said going up the stairs.

"Hmmm…bed…mine and …" Charlie didn't finish as they entered the room. The sniper sat Charlie down on his bed. Taking off his shoes, Charlie laid down. "Thanks, Ian. You're…you're a great friend." He slurred.

"Just a great friend, Professor?" Ian slowly sat down on the bed next to Charlie, who nodded. "Are you sure…" Ian put his hand on his cheek. "I can't be more." He leaned down and kissed the curly haired man.

Charlie froze not sure what to do. Soon he found himself responding to the sniper's kiss. When his brain finally registered what he was doing; he pushed him away. "Ian, what are you… What was that for?" he asked slightly more aware.

"Come on, I'm sure it's easy to figure out. I want you, Professor Eppes." The sniper said running a finger down Charlie's chest, and kissing him.

"Ian, I'm with Colby, you know that!" Charlie said in an annoyed tone as he pulled away from Ian.

"Honestly by what I've seen, do you think you'll be together much longer" He continued at Charlie's questioning look. "The way he was with Amita, what about David…" He said as he kissed Charlie's neck.

The mathematician closed his eyes at the contact. He really hated where Ian was taking this. "Did you see the way he was with your brother?" Charlie opened his eyes at this statement. He was about to say something in his lover's defense, but the sniper continued. "There's the fact that he didn't tell you about Amita." Charlie felt the sniper's hands slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Well he was right; it wasn't his place to tell me. Ian please stop…"

"I doubt that professor. To me it seems like his losing trust in you."

"That's not true!" Charlie stammered in protest.

"There's also the fact he let me put my hands all over him, in front of you and didn't try to stop me. Besides, Professor…" He said as his hand found its way into Charlie's boxers. "You know you want this." The smaller man jumped as the sniper's hand slowly teased him.

Charlie shook his head. It wasn't possible, Colby didn't suddenly stop loving or trusting him. He felt the other man's hand teasing him. Charlie really despised his body at the moment. He couldn't control it, his body was reacting to Ian's caresses. "Please, Ian…don't…I'm with…"

"Come on, Professor. Granger can't love you the way I do. You need someone who will take care of you." Ian continued his exploration of Charlie's neck and body. He heard the man underneath him moan.

The mathematician really, really hated himself. Why couldn't he just tell Ian to actually stop or try to stop him? Did he really believe Ian and his words? Did he want, did he need someone else to make him feel loved.

Ian smiled slyly; he had the curly haired professor right where he wanted. The sniper knew that deception was key to getting what he wanted.

Charlie couldn't help but close his eyes and moan as Ian continued stroking him. The tip of his length was leaking with pre-cum; suddenly the room seemed to get brighter. Opening his eyes, Charlie realized that someone had turned on the lights. Turning towards the door, he saw the one person he wished would never see this.

* * *

So Ian intentions are finally clear, you guys probably want to kill me*hiding*, what will happen next? The situation didn't really come out the way I hoped. plz R&R


	14. Damage

A/N: this chapter is fairly short and y'all may want to kill me after this *running to hid a secure area*

warning: slash, dont like it dont read it

Summary: The consequences of Charlie and Ian's action.

* * *

Ch. 14: Damage

There standing in the doorway, stood the green-eyed agent with his brother behind him. "Charlie?"

The mathematician pushed Ian off him and tried to straighten himself up. "Colby let me explain." Before he could continue, his lover turned around and walked away. Getting up from the bed, he ran after his lover. "Colby! Please, just wait…"

"Why? So you can lie to me, Charlie!" Colby yelled as he ignored Charlie's protest to stop, and continued going down the stairs.

"Please, Colby, it's not what you…" Charlie pleaded a few steps behind the agent.

"What! Not what I think!" Colby said stopping and turned around to face his lover. "Charlie, how do you expect to believe that?"

"Because it's the truth, Col..."

"Charlie, I saw you in our bed with him. What do you want me to think?" He looked at the mathematician, who couldn't look him in the eye.

"I don't…," Charlie stammered still looking down at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at his lover; he couldn't bear to see the pain on his lover's face. "Please! Colby, listen to me." He reached out to the green-eyed agent and grabbed a hold of his trembling hand.

Colby yanked his hand away from his younger lover. "Don't Charlie." The ex-military agent didn't know how much longer he could keep in control himself; he really didn't want to do something that he would later regret.

"Please! Col…"

Colby felt Charlie grab a hold of his hand once again. Didn't he understand he didn't want him to touch him right now. "I said don't, Charlie." He pulled away.

The curly haired professor jumped at the sound of a crack. Looking up he saw Colby's fist in the wall. Tears threaten to fall from those beautiful green-eyes he adored.

Don was trying really hard not to kill the sniper. "I can't believe you, Ian.  
What the fuck is with you?"

Ian shrugged. " I always get what I want no matter what the cost." He smiled slyly. "And I wanted your brother, Eppes."

"You fucking bastard. I trusted you, we trusted you." Don's fist connected with Ian's jaw. The taller man fell back on the wall. "Get the hell out of this house." He said grabbing Ian by the shirt and shoving him out of the room.

"Doesn't matter, I got your brother." Ian said getting up.

"I swear, Edgerton. You'll regret this." Don said taking a step towards him.

Ian ran down stairs and passed the quarreling couple with the eldest Eppes' sibling trailing a few steps behind. Reaching the door, he turned towards the green-eyed agent. "Don't feel too bad, Granger, take condolence in the face that he's the best I've had."

"Shut the fuck up, Edgerton. Colby, its not…" Charlie said looking from Ian to Colby, shaking his head. Edgerton ran out as Don lunged for him. "Colby, it's not true. We didn't. Don't believe him."

"Why? Charlie. Just tell me why?" Colby asked facing the mathematician again. The agent wanted to know why, what did he do wrong, or what did he do to deserve this.

Charlie stood flabbergasted. What good reason could he give? He wanted to tell him something; anything to turn back time, but nothing came out; fearing that Colby wouldn't believe him.

Putting his hands on his hips, Colby closed his eyes. Charlie's silence was killing him. He couldn't take it anymore; he turned and made his way up the stairs.

Charlie looked over at his brother who was shaking his head. " I can't believe you, Charlie, how could you?" Don reprimanded his baby brother.

"I don't know," Charlie yelled running a hand through his curly black hair.

"Charlie that was the stupidest thing to do."

"Don, don't you think I know that. Damn it!" Turning he ran up the stairs. As he reached the top steps he heard drawers being opened.

"Colby, what are you doing?" He exclaimed after entering the room and seeing Colby's duffel bag on the bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Charles." Colby replied his back to the mathematician and continued to pack.

Charlie cringed at his lover's harsh tone. "Colby, don't ..." He ran to the bed and started taking Colby's things out of the duffel bag. "We can work through this." The green-eyed agent ignored him and continued packing. "Colby, Stop!"

"Why should I? You made it clear downstairs." Colby said his composure nearly breaking.

"No, no I didn't. Damn it, Colby!"

"That's all I asked was why, and you couldn't tell me!"

"I didn't…"

The agent suddenly stopped and asked. "Was he worth it?"

Charlie was taken aback by the agent's question.

"Was he worth ruining our relationship? Did our time together mean nothing to you? Did I mean nothing to you?" The green-eyed agent bit his lip.

"What! No, Colby, how could you…"

"Did you…" Colby sighed, he couldn't hold it in any longer, his barrier was broken and the tears fell. "Did you stop loving me? If you did, you could have told me," Tears continued running down his face. "You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to pick the fight or betray me."

"Colby, please! No, what are you…" Charlie stammered through his tears, "Col, I love you!"

The ex-military agent felt his blood boil, roughly closing his duffel bag. He turned to the math professor. "Love Me! How do you expect me to believe that? You have a great way of showing you really love me!" He picked up his bag as he angrily wiped away his tears and headed down the stairs.

Charlie jumped from the bed. "Colby please. Don't do this, please." He pleaded running after the ex-military agent. "Just…We can work thorough this. We can talk." He said coming around and standing in front of Colby. "Please, Col. I am begging you…pleading, don't do this." The curly hair professor attempted to reach for the green-eyed agent's hand once more but he pulled away.

"I can't, Charlie. You broke my heart. I don't think I can forgive you. There's nothing left for us, you destroyed what he had. It's over." The green-eyed agent moved to the side and headed towards the door. He stopped as he reached the door. "Just know, Charlie, that I'll always love you, even if you don't." With that he turned and walked out, leaving what he once considered home.

Charlie closed his eyes, tears falling like rain at Colby's words. He turned as the door closed. Running outside he tried to stop the love of his life from leaving, but it was too late. The damage was done, he lost everything that mattered.

* * *

*hiding behind a door* okay yall may want to kill me, I know most of you are thinking "wtf colby, charlie didn't know what he was doing. Ian took advantage of him" but see in Colby's also remembers that Charlie was picking fights with him earlier and that mixed with what he saw; well it led him to break things off. Plz R&R.


	15. Fear

**Warning/ Notes**: Slash dont like it dont read it

**Summary**: Charlie fears.

**beta:** twins_m0m

* * *

Chapter 15: Fear

Charlie's eyes fluttered open as the rays from the sun hit his bedroom. Groaning he rubbed his forehead. He had a major headache and he wanted to do nothing but stay at home with his lover. Today was Colby's day off and the mathematician planned to make the best of it. Rolling over, eyes still closed, he whispered his lover's name, and laid his hand on the other half of the bed. It surprised Charlie to find it empty.

Charlie's eyes shot open as the memories of the night before flooded back. Jumping from the bed, he ran to the dresser and opened all the drawers; hoping deep down in his heart that he was over-reacting. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe Colby just got called into work.

As he opened the last drawer, he saw that his lover's things were gone. The agonizing truth became clear;; his lover was gone. The pain of hurting the one person he loved the most was unbearable. How could he have been so stupid and naïve. How could he have let Ian manipulate him so easily? Suddenly, Charlie remembered what the sniper did. Walking to the bathroom, he turned the water on. Charlie got under the shower letting the water run down his body as the tears fell. He wanted things to go back to how they were. Scrubbing his body, he wanted Ian's touch, feel, breath and presence off of him.

After his shower, Charlie slowly walked back into his room. What the mathematician longed for was his lover to be back in his arms. Laying back down on his bed, the curly haired professor felt the cold and emptiness that now surrounded the vacant side of the bed. Charlie hugged his lover's pillow, drowning in his scent. That scent that always lulled him to sleep.

Crying into the pillow, Charlie could not help but remember the pain that was written on those beautiful green puppy-dog eyes. He clung to Colby's pillow as if it was his life line, memories of his last time with Colby hit like an earthquake. With each memory, came a new pool of regret and sorrow.

The mathematician stayed curled up in a ball all morning. He did not want to go anywhere; he just wanted to stay curled up and drown in his tears. That still wouldn't be enough to take the pain of his betrayal away.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. Looking at the caller ID, he really didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone his brother. Ignoring the call, Charlie tried to stop the river of tears that had been flowing. In a span of five minutes, his phone went off what seemed like twenty times. Feeling annoyed at the intrusion, Charlie took a deep breath, waited until his emotions were under control and answered the phone. As soon as the phone reached his ear, his brother's voice rang out.

"Uhh..listen Charlie, I know right now you may not want to do anything, but a major case has come up and we need your help. I was…" His brother explained.

"Don, I don't think."

"I know buddy, but it's important."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Ummm…Don how is, you know?"

"Charlie, I've gotta go right now. See you when you get here. Be careful, Buddy."

With that Charlie snapped the phone shut. As he sat on the edge of the bed, his stomach was turned. He was going to the FBI offices, where he would eventually see his lover. The curly haired professor didn't know whether to be glad or scared. Charlie knew that he had hurt Colby deeply. All he wanted was to go back, to reverse time. Sighing, he got dressed in hopes of trying to save whatever he could with Colby.  
Twenty minutes later, Charlie entered the office where his brother's team was located. Making his way to the bullpen, he had to keep himself from throwing up. He noticed that Don and David were at their desks looking over some file. David turned to see him approaching the bullpen, but barely acknowledged him. Charlie figured that the team was up to date on the events of the previous night.

"Don," he called a few feet behind his brother's desk. If he was right, he really didn't want to be yelled at by David. He decided to wait for his brother. Once Don finished talking to David, he turned to Charlie and reviewed the case with him. The review was done in no time, Charlie moved to the war room to start working on the case. Yet he couldn't help but feel that the team was keeping something from him. He became so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the team come in.

"Charlie, any luck?" Don asked, breaking Charlie's thoughts.

"Well, yes. I've made progress, but it seems that there's something in the data that makes the equation incomplete. Are you guys sure that this is everything?" Scanning the room, he saw the team nodding, but didn't fail to notice that there was someone missing.

"Okay, so we find out anything else we can about this group. Megan, David first thing in the morning we do an extensive background check."

Before Charlie could say anything else, David was out of the room. Charlie shot his brother and Megan a questioning look. Don left to go check on some files.

"So I heard what happen last night." Megan commented.

"Megan, please don't I…"

"I know Charlie. I know you are." She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Does David know?" Charlie asked nervously. Before Megan could respond David's voice rang out.

"Bet your ass I do! You know what I came home to? I found a drunken Colby crying. I have never seen him like that. I had to take his gun away from him before he could do anything else. What you did to him, Charlie has no name. You don't deserve the tears he cried." David spat as Charlie's eyes watered.

"David!" Megan and Don yelled, both shooting him a death glare.

"No, guys. he's right." He said putting his hands to his face as the tears trickled down. "I don't. I need to talk to Colby, make things right."

"Hmph…good luck with that. " David scuffed with great disdain.

Charlie's head popped up. "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked looking defiantly at David. David just shrugged and left, returning to his desk. Turning to his brother, Charlie asked. "What did he mean Don?"

Don looked at Charlie then to Megan, unsure of what to do next.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Don." Megan said.

"What guys? What aren't you telling me?" Charlie asked in frustration. "Don! Megan!"

"Listen Chuck, I know you wanted to talk to him but…"

"But, what?"

"Colby's gone." Don finally said.

Charlie, feeling like he had been hit with a tone of bricks, sank slowly to the chair. "What… what do you mean gone, Don?"

"Well, right now he's not on the team and won't be. He was requested by the director on an alternate assignment and we don't know when he'll be back. I'm sorry." Don said as he laid a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder.

The mathematician felt numb at the news. Fear began to grow in him. What if Colby didn't come back and they never talked. Would the agent forgive him for his mistake. What if Colby met someone else, someone who would never had doubted him. Charlie started to fear many things, but what he feared the most was losing Colby forever.

* * *

**Okay so I know some of yall want to kill me I know what was I thinking taking Colby away? Honeslty I dont know. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, not sure when the next update for this series will be.  
Thank you to everyone,who has been with me so far especially Gis and Tracy for their help. You guys are the best, I would be lost without them.**

**Once again thanks to everyone who has been following the series. **

**Mia **

**Dont forget to R&R  
**


End file.
